A Blizzard of Harts
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer get snowed in at their cabin...
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer is at home, getting dinner ready. She and Jonathan are going on a trip tomorrow, to New York. She has been packing all day for them so that they can leave as early as possible.

She decided to make them some grilled chicken and grilled veggies.

Everything was ready for him to grill as soon as he got home.

She went upstairs and changed, and then came back downstairs, just as he came in the door.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi sailor".

She kissed him.

"Dinner is almost ready, it just needs you to grill it."

"Great. I am going to go change out of these clothes".

"Perfect. I will make you a cocktail while you do".

She had his cocktail all ready and sitting on the bar, waiting for him when he came back down. She was outside, putting the chicken and veggies on the grill.

"Here, let me".

She turned and gave him the tongs, and headed back into the house.

She emerged a minute later, with a platter for him to put everything on.

"Darling, why are you wearing that? I packed it for you this morning".

He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Oh no. We have canceled this trip 3 times already."

"I'm sorry, babe, it couldn't be helped".

"Jonathan! We have tickets to the opera in New York on Friday. We also have Broadway tickets for Saturday night that were very expensive, and that my editor went to a lot of trouble to get for us".

"I'm sorry, I have a business commitment".

"Commitment. What an interesting choice of words".

"Jennifer, I swear. It couldn't be helped".

She didn't say anything, she just went back in the house.

She was getting the rice out of the oven when he came in and came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry-"

"Ow!" She dropped the dish of rice and immediately went and ran her arm under the faucet.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. My arm is burned! Call Susan, see if she can bring some burn ointment, please".

He went to the phone and called her.

"I don't have any at the office, but I have some at home. I will bring it right over. Tell her to keep it under the water till I get there".

He went and got the chicken off the grill, and the veggies, and then came back and started trying to clean up the rice and the broken baking dish.

"Just leave it, I'll get it".

"No, I made you drop it, I will get it".

She didn't argue with him. Instead, she reached down and grabbed a bucket from under the sink, and filled it with water and then plunged her arm into it and took it to the living room.

She pulled the coffee table close, and set it on the table.

Jonathan came and brought her cocktail.

"Can I get you anything?"

She gave him an irritated look.

"I suppose you can get the phone so I can call and cancel our reservations".

"I had Deanne do it this afternoon".

"So, you knew all day and decided to tell your secretary before you told me?"

"I didn't say I knew all day. I told her because she had taken off the next few days and I had to let her know I needed her to work".

Their conversation was interrupted by the intercom buzzing.

It was Susan. Jonathan buzzed her up and then went to let her in.

"Hi, come on in. She's on the couch".

He went and got Jennifer a towel, and brought it to her.

Susan examined it and then put some burn cream on it and wrapped it with gauze.

"This doesn't look too terribly bad. Now, tonight, before you go to bed, you will want to put ice on it. I am going to give you some more of this ointment, if you take a shower, then after your shower, take the dressing off and put some more ointment on. Pat dry, of course. Here are some more ointment packets and some more gauze and tape. Call me if you have any questions".

"Thanks, Susan. I appreciate it".

"When do you guys leave for New York?"

"Ask him. He canceled our trip".

"And I said I would make it up to you".

"And you have said that 3 times before about this same trip".

"And it will happen, I promise".

"And where have I heard that before?"

"And on that note, I'm going home. Call me if you have any questions".

"I'm sorry, Susan. Thank you for coming".

Jennifer saw her out and then headed to the kitchen and cleaned up the bucket.

She was standing in the kitchen barefoot, and took a step towards the other counter.

"Ow! Dammit!"

He heard her yell just as he came into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"I stepped on something".

She hopped over to a chair and sat down, and started looking at her foot.

"What did you step on?"

He brought her the paper towels, and sat down in the chair next to her.

She pulled out the offending object and looked at it.

"A piece of the baking dish".

He helped her clean her foot and bandage it, and then insisted that she sit there while he got the rest of dinner ready.

He quickly made them some minute rice, and then made their plates.

He got them both some ice water and brought the glasses to the table.

After they had everything they needed, he came and sat with her.

"Darling, I'm sorry we had to cancel the trip. I promise you, I will make it up to you and we will go next time, no matter what. And I didn't mean to make you burn your arm or drop the rice, and I'm sorry you cut your foot, I thought I had cleaned it all up".

She nodded.

"Why did you cancel the trip?"

"I told you, it couldn't be helped".

"What couldn't be helped?"

"The business appointment that I can't miss".

They finished the rest of the meal in silence and then he did the dishes while she went upstairs.

She had unpacked her suitcase and was in the bed, with her back to his side of the bed when he came upstairs.

His suitcase was still on the bed, just as he had left it.

He quickly unpacked it, and then changed for bed, and came and climbed in beside her.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, and I'm sorry".

He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up first, and was downstairs in the kitchen when he came down.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"Want me to take you to breakfast?"

"No need. I made your breakfast already".

She handed him his plate of bacon and eggs, and he kissed her cheek before he took it from her.

She poured him some coffee and took it to him.

She grabbed her plate and her coffee and came and joined him.

"How's your foot?"

"Ok, as long as I don't step on it".

"So, what do you have planned for today?"

She gave him a rather pointed look.

"I have no idea".

He took the hint and didn't ask her anything else.

She finished eating first, and started doing the dishes.

She was about to head upstairs when he caught up with her at the stairs.

"I have to go, but how about a special dinner tonight, just you and me?"

She nodded.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, see you tonight".

She nodded.

He kissed her and then left.

A few hours later, Marcy called and invited her to lunch.

"Sure. How about the Bistro? I can leave now".

"Great, see you there".

Jennifer grabbed her purse and keys and headed out.

***Bistro***

Jennifer found Marcy and came and sat down.

Marcy already had a martini waiting on her.

"How did you know I needed this?"

"Well, Susan called last night. Said you had injured your arm and that things sounded tense between you and Jonathan".

"Yeah, they were. We're ok now, I think".

She filled her in on the whole thing, and Marcy could tell she was still upset about the New York trip being canceled.

"I was a little hard on him, I should probably apologize. I just wanted to get some alone time with him so bad".

"Anyone would be upset at a trip being canceled last minute three times. You're human. Give yourself a break".

Marcy was right.

"I tell you what, I am *this close* to packing our things, and telling him that he can come with me or he can stay behind, but I am getting in the car and driving somewhere and starting a new life with no interruptions, no hassles".

"We all have dreams like that. But, really, it's not feasible".

"I know. But it's a nice dream".

They erupted into a fit of laughter.

Their food came soon after that, and they had a nice lunch.

Jennifer picked up the check, and they walked to the car.

"Thanks for the girl time, I needed it".

"Well, it doesn't have to end, how about we go get mani/pedi's?"

"I just got one two days ago. How about a massage instead?"

"Yes! I will follow you".

"Great".

Jennifer got in the car and they drove to her favorite spa.

They were able to get a booking in a massage room for two, and were taken back in about 20 minutes.

They were separated by a three-panel screen when they were changing, and then the masseuse removed the screen when the massages started.

They chatted during their massage and by the end of it, Jennifer had decided she was going to go shopping when it was over. A little retail therapy might help her get out of this funky mood she was in.

True to her word, she hit up some stores after her massage was over, and bought some really cute things.

Jonathan was home when she got home. He looked upset.

"I've been looking all over for you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I went shopping".

"I can see that, here let me take these bags".

She handed them to him, gave him a kiss and headed upstairs.

"Did you get anything special?"

"As a matter of fact, I did".

"How's your arm and your foot today?"

"Fine, I guess. A little sore, maybe".

He came and sat on her side of the bed.

"So, do I get a fashion show?"

"You might get to see a few things. But, the really special stuff, like this black lace nightie, you only get to see when we go to New York".

"That's fair. But, it couldn't be helped".

"I understand".

She disappeared into the closet, and began to change clothes.

"Did you make us dinner reservations?"

"Not exactly".

"Are you planning on us making dinner here?"

"Not exactly".

"Are you planning on us winging it at a restaurant?"

"Not exactly".

She was getting annoyed. She stuck her head out of the closet and gave him a look.

"Are you planning on us starving?"

He chuckled, as he walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm planning on having it delivered and us eating in front of the fire".

"Good idea".

He started kissing her neck.

"Darling, what if I put on the Frank Sinatra album where he sings "New York New York", and you put on the black nightie and we pretend we still went on the trip?"

"Nice try, but no".

"Are you going to forgive me for canceling the trip?"

"Yes".

"When we actually take it?"

"That's right".

She kissed him and resumed hanging her new clothes up.

"Where do you want to order dinner from?"

"Surprise me".

He changed into the sweatpants that she liked. She changed into a nightgown.

He waited till she hung up the last thing she had bought, and then took her hand and took her downstairs.

They got downstairs and he started a fire.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"Starting right now, this night is now Pamper Jennifer night. Whatever you want to do, I am going to do it for you, because I love you".

"Be careful, Mr. H. You might spoil me and make me hard to live with".

"I will take my chances".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Espana".

"One Jennifer Hart meal, coming up".

He called and placed their order and then put some cushions on the floor.

He went and made her a cocktail, and then sat down on the cushions and helped her sit down with him.

She nestled back into his arms.

"Still mad at me, babe?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"Do you really want to talk about this again?"

"I didn't say anything. Those words never came out of my mouth, swear it".

"No, you brought it up. Let's talk about it".

She sat up and turned to face him.

"Do you understand why I was looking forward to this trip so much?"

"Because you love New York, and you wanted to see the opera".

"Because I love YOU. I wanted to spend time with YOU. You are my favorite person on the planet, that is one of my favorite cities on the planet, and one of my most favorite things to do on the planet no matter what is have alone time with you. It was going to be perfect. And just like the other three times, it didn't happen".

"Babe, it couldn't be helped".

"What couldn't be helped? What was so important that you couldn't fly with me to New York?"

"I had a few business things that couldn't wait".

"So how many months will it be before we get to go back?"

"I am not sure yet".

"Jonathan-"

"Babe, I cannot commit to dates just yet. If I do it too early, we might have to cancel again, and I don't want that."

She sighed.

"I have a compromise".

"What's that?"

"What if we took this weekend, and spent a few nights at the ranch, or the cabin? The cabin has no phone, so we know that I won't be disturbed there."

She hesitated but then agreed.

"Do I get to see the black nightie?"

"No. But you will get to see another one".

"I'll take it."

She turned and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I've been so difficult. I had my heart set on New York and didn't want to let it go".

He kissed her passionately, and tenderly.

"I love you more with every second, you haven't been difficult, you have been disappointed. And I promise, I am going to make it up to you".

He kissed her more passionately, and she melted in his embrace. Their moment of passion was interrupted by the gate.

He jumped up and buzzed them in, and she went and got them plates, silverware and napkins.

He brought their food to the coffee table, and saw that she was refilling his cocktail.

"Darling, it's pamper you night, not pamper me", he told her as he took the glass from her hand.

She got behind him and started scratching his back.

"Play your cards right and I might pick an activity tonight that is beneficial to both of us".

They ate their dinner, and took turns feeding each other bites.

After they were done, he insisted on cleaning up by himself.

He came and put a blindfold on her.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise. It will only take a few minutes to set up, I promise".

She sat there somewhat patiently and somewhat impatiently while he quickly tried to set everything up.

A few minutes later, he picked her up and had her stand in front of him.

"Darling, can you let me do something?"

"Yes"

He slipped her nightgown off her shoulders, and then picked her up and laid her down on a surface. She could feel a sheet or towel of some sort.

"Turn over".

She turned over and he slipped the blindfold off her.

"Darling, when did you buy a massage table?"

"A few weeks ago. It was going to be one of your Christmas presents".

"Good choice".

He got out the massage oil and gave her a deep tissue back rub, and used some new massage techniques he thought she might like.

He got her good and relaxed, and massaged her for more than an hour. At some point during the massage, she fell fast asleep.

After he was done, he sat her up, and slipped her nightgown on her, and then carried her upstairs to bed.

He managed to place her in the bed and pull the covers over her without waking her up.

He went back downstairs and cleaned up, and locked up, and then headed back upstairs to join her in bed.

She stirred a little when he got in bed, and snuggled up to him.

"Happy Jennifer Hart day".

She managed to get a "Thank you, darling" out before she fell back asleep.

He kissed her and held her as he fell asleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer woke up around 4 a.m.

She snuggled closer to Jonathan.

"Darling?"

"Mmmm".

"Are you going to the office today?"

"Just till lunch".

She started kissing his chest.

"Jonathan…"

"I love it when you wake me in the middle of the night".

"Oh yeah? Show me how much".

He rolled over and kissed her hungrily, and ran his hands up and down her body.

She lifted his pajama top and lightly scratched his ribs.

He buried his face in her neck, attacking that one spot that drove her crazy with his lips.

She focused on unbuttoning his pajama top, and trying to get it off him.

She pulled her feet up, and rubbed his growing erection with her feet.

He slipped the nightgown off her, and she tugged his pajama pants off him.

He turned his attention to her full breasts, and covered her nipple with his mouth, lightly nibbling and suckling. Her breath hitched, and she arched her back in pleasure. Knowing that he was responsible for that made him want her even more.

He moved back to her jawbone and started trailing kisses.

"You are so beautiful".

She grabbed his face and framed it with her hands as she kissed him.

She ran her fingers through his hair and started scratching his back.

He reached down and grabbed her butt, and she wrapped her legs around him.

He buried himself inside of her, and she cried out in pleasure with each thrust.

"Jona…..than…."

"Ok, babe".

He kissed her as they exploded into passion together, and then they lay there, exhausted and panting, neither of them wanting to let go of the other one.

She lightly kissed him as they lay there all wrapped up together. He had his arms wrapped around her, and she had her head on his elbow. Their legs were intertwined, and she had one arm on his chest and the other around his waist. They fell back asleep, neither of them moving till his alarm went off.

He hit snooze till he couldn't hit snooze anymore, and then eased out of her embrace. He kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket before heading to the shower.

She was still asleep when he got out, so he got dressed as quietly as he could.

He came and sat back down on the bed and kissed her a few times.

She stirred, and then puckered her lips for another kiss, which he happily obliged.

"Darling, my meeting will be over by 11, and I will come home right after. As soon as we are packed, we can leave for whichever one you want, the cabin or the ranch".

She nodded. She got up and headed to her closet and emerged in her robe.

She came and embraced him and kissed him.

"Time for breakfast?"

"No. My meeting is a breakfast meeting".

She nodded.

He held her hand as they went downstairs, and she quickly made him some coffee.

She leaned against him as it brewed, and started kissing his chest.

"Darling, I have a meeting.."

"Darling…you are the boss".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where do you want to go? The cabin or the ranch?"

"The cabin. It's more secluded".

"Perfect. I will call and order a season's worth of firewood today, and after we take off, we can stop and stock up on groceries, and we will be snuggling in front of the fire before you know it".

"Darling, why don't you let me get the groceries, while you are at work? It won't take long for me to pack my suitcase, and I can get yours out and start packing for you, and still have time to get the groceries and pack the coolers."

"Sure, that's a good idea".

She poured him a travel mug of coffee and added the creamer. She got another travel mug and filled it with creamer.

"In case you have more coffee at the office".

He pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles. And did you know that today is Pamper Jonathan Hart day?"

"I can't wait".

He kissed her again and then headed to the office.

She made herself breakfast and then got them packed. After she was showered and dressed, she checked the weather report. There was a chance of snow, so she decided to stock up on meats and canned vegetables just in case they were snowed in.

She was back home by 10.

At 10:30, the intercom sounded.

"Delivery for Jonathan Hart".

"Come on up".

She opened the door to find a brand new Blue Ford Explorer coming up the driveway.

She signed for it, and they handed her the keys, and she called Jonathan at the office.

"Mrs. Hart, his meeting is still going on, but he wanted me to tell you that he bought the car for your trip this weekend, so that you guys will have enough cargo space, and that he will be home by 12".

"Perfect, that's just what I was calling to find out. Thank you".

She packed the new car, and then went and started packing their heavy winter gear, just in case. She packed boots, ski bibs, long johns, leggings, turtlenecks, thermal pants and shirts, gloves, scarves, hats, sweatshirts, weatherproof jackets, and their thick wool socks. She also packed some regular socks, long pajama pants, long-sleeved pajama tops, and a few of their heavy quilts.

By the time he got back home, the cargo space was full and the third row was almost full.

He wrapped her up in a long hug just before she stepped off the last step.

"Do you like the car?"

"Yes, I do. And it's going to be perfect for this weekend. I have it almost completely packed. I stocked up on groceries, and I checked the weather-it might snow tomorrow night, so I packed our winter stuff also, and some extra blankets and plenty of warm clothes for the both of us".

"Well, then I guess all I need to do is change clothes and I will be ready to go".

She kissed him and went to get a bag from the closet.

She heard the intercom buzz, and buzzed them in.

It was UPS, bringing her boxes of books that she ordered.

She signed for it and then loaded it into the car, along with the rest of their things.

Jonathan locked the house, and set the alarm, and they headed out.

They held hands the whole way, and he told her about how he sat in a meeting for 4 hours and got nothing accomplished.

"It more than once crossed my mind today that maybe it's time for me to just step back, and appoint a new CEO, and walk away from the stress and the headaches. And I told the board that at the end of our meeting, too".

"How did they take it?"

"Hard to tell. I was trying to explain to them that I am always trying to do what is best for everyone involved, and that by us working together instead of them against me, we can get more accomplished, but that if they keep pushing me, I might have to walk away and the person I put in my place might not be as amenable to them as I have been. I think they realized that I was serious and hopefully, our next meeting won't be quite as contentious."

"What are they fighting you on?"

"I have no idea, really. They called the meeting, and if they hadn't, you and I would have been in New York. But we got nothing accomplished. All they wanted to do was gripe and complain".

She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

He pulled the car off the interstate.

"Darling, what are we doing?"

"I am going to fill up on gas, and get some extra just in case we need it this weekend".

She looked in the backseat and saw that he had put a box in the car.

He emerged from the gas station with several gas cans. He filled the car, and 4 of the gas cans and then got back in the car.

They drove a couple more hours, with Jennifer napping the last bit of the trip.

They pulled up to the cabin. He quietly turned the car off, and got out and came around to her side.

He opened the door, and leaned in and kissed her a few times, waking her.

"Wake up sleepyhead, we are here".

She kissed him back and then he helped her out of the car.

They unloaded the car fairly quickly and got everything squared away.

About an hour later, everything was all done.

"Darling, what do you want to do now? Go fishing, or take a walk?"

"Can't. I have a few deliveries coming and we need to be here for them".

"Deliveries?"

"Yes. I decided to upgrade the place a little. We have running water, so I figured it was time for a washer and dryer here, and a new stove and fridge, new freezer. Plus, a new grill, and a new mattress, along with a few other things. It's all being delivered this afternoon".

"Sounds wonderful. I hope they put it together quickly though. We don't want to spend Pamper Jonathan Hart day with strangers".

"We can always move Pamper Jonathan Hart day to tomorrow".

"I suppose we can".

They relaxed on the couch, and she started giving him a chest rub.

"Darling, what was in that box that you put in the car?"

"Well, Hart Industries is trying a new product, and I thought I might bring one to try out here".

"What is it?"

"It's a portable satellite dish. It pulls the signal from the air and you don't have to subscribe to get it. You get limited channels, but you still get some".

"And you wanted to try that here?"

"yes".

"Darling, I don't mean to be a spoilsport. But, we don't have a TV".

He kissed her.

"You are so cute. It just so happens that there is one coming on the truck".

"You thought of everything, I see".

"I hope I did. I bought something else, I think you and I might like".

"What is it?"

"It's this bean bag thing called a LoveSac. After we get it open, we are supposed to rub it and massage it and it will be three times its size by tomorrow. It's big enough for two people."

"Sounds interesting".

He was quiet for a few minutes.

She leaned her head against his.

"Jennifer, would you be disappointed in me if I walked away from the company?"

She gave him a little squeeze.

"I love you, you know that. And I know you. You always think every decision, especially the big ones through very thoroughly before you make them. You always do what is right for everyone, not just what is right for you. And you know that I would treasure any opportunity to spend more time with you. So, if walking away from the company or stepping back, is what's right, why would I be disappointed?"

"I just don't want you to think I'm quitting, is all".

"I would never think that. Just think, we could have an extended second honeymoon".

"Oh, that's a great idea".

They were just about to kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought."

She nodded.

He got up and answered the door and let them in.

It took some maneuvering, but they managed to get everything inside, hooked up, and they also found a spot for the old fridge. They hooked up the TV last, and then Jonathan paid them and sent them on their way.

Jennifer was kneeling on the couch, next to the arm, and Jonathan was standing on the other side. She wrapped her arms around him and he grabbed her hands with his.

After the guys left, he turned to her.

"We have some work to do, Mr. H."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well, we are finally alone. And we have a new mattress to christen".

"I like the way you think. But first, I want to get the TV set up".

He eased out of her embrace and walked over to the TV.

She went and put on her frumpiest, but most comfortable, sweats, and then opened up the box of books she had ordered. She brought one back to the couch, and started to read it.

She read while he fiddled with the TV. A few hours later, he had it all working. He just had to figure out where to put the satellite.

He came and sat by her and tried to put his arm around her. Instead, she turned and leaned sideways against the arm of the couch.

"Babe, do you like the picture on the TV?"

She glanced at it.

"It's fine".

"Can you hear it ok?"

"I suppose".

"Babe-"

"Save it Jonathan. Why don't you snuggle with the TV?"

She got up and went into the bedroom.

He sighed.

He was about to go apologize, but there was a knock at the door.

He went and answered it.

It was Randy, the local with the firewood.

"Howdy, Mr. Hart. I brought your firewood. If you show me where you want it, I will set it up for you right away".

They walked out on the porch.

"Start here and take as much room as you need".

"will do, Mr. Hart. Also, I have started selling beef-different cuts, different weights. All come from quality cows. I can bring you some tomorrow if you are interested. Here's a flyer showing how much and what proportions".

"Perfect, thanks".

He went and got Jennifer.

"Can you come here, I need to show you something".

She got up without a word, and followed him.

"Randy is here with the firewood. He is also selling beef now, and says that if we order from him tonight, he will deliver it tomorrow. Here's the flyer-I was thinking we could order some and take home what we don't use this weekend".

She looked it over and selected the option that was steaks and chicken.

"Package D".

"Did you bring the checkbook?"

She went to her purse and grabbed a check and handed it to him.

"Is that all you wanted to show me?"

He nodded. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Randy came back in.

"Ok, Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart, we got you all fixed up."

"Hi Randy".

"Randy, we will take Package D. Anytime tomorrow after lunch will be fine".

He handed him the check, and then they shook hands.

Jonathan saw him out and then locked the door behind him.

He returned to Jennifer and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, darling. I love you".

She let him hug her and kiss her and eventually nodded.

"You hungry?"

"A little".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. She stood behind him and leaned against his back while he surveyed the contents of their groceries.

"We could do a frozen pizza. Or we could do something on the grill".

"whatever you want".

He turned to her.

"what if you let me make you dinner? How about breakfast for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful".

"Now you go relax on the couch, under a blanket, and I will make you the best breakfast you have ever had."

"What high hopes you have".

"Pancakes or waffles?"

"Well, I would say surprise me. But we don't have a waffle iron here, so pancakes."

He kissed her.

"Perfect".

She sat down on the couch and got all comfy, and let him cook her dinner.

She absentmindedly flipped through the channels and found the weather channel.

They were talking about the snow that was being forecast.

"Darling, what's the closest city to us right now?"

"Red Rock Canyon, Nevada".

Jennifer turned the TV up.

"the southwestern part of Nevada is forecasted to get anywhere between 4 and 10 inches of snow tomorrow night. A lot of that will depend on the winds, but the bad part is it probably won't melt for weeks. Colder temperatures are expected going forwards".


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan made them an exquisite meal of breakfast for dinner, and then started them a fire. He and Jennifer got all cozy under a blanket and ate at the coffee table. That was pretty much their routine at the cabin.

They did the dishes together and then Jonathan opened the LoveSac. He handed Jennifer the instructions and she read them to him.

"Remove the Sac from the duffel and discard the plastic wrap. Let sit for 24-48 hours before putting the cover on".

"So, we opened it and now we can't touch it?"

"That's what it says".

"Can't try it out?"

"That's what this says".

"Well, I guess in two days we can decide if we like it".

"I guess so".

She got up and made some hot tea, and then came back to join him.

"Darling…we could get snowed in here".

"I know. I hope we do. I would love that".

"You would?"

"I would. I love the snow. And I would get you all to myself. And who knows, the power might go out and we might have to use body heat to stay warm".

"I hadn't thought of that. I mean, we have gas heat, but we could still use body heat".

"Have you ever been here when it was snowing outside?"

"Back when I first bought the place, which was about 3 years before I met you".

"It's held up remarkably well, considering you and I have been married almost 14 years".

"I put a new roof on it when I first got it and put in a new furnace, and redid the floors and the plumbing. Other than that, it's exactly the same.

"Exactly the same, huh?" She chuckled at him.

"Yeah, exactly the same".

"Well, I am ok either way if we get snowed in here or if we don't. But, I hope we at least see some snow".

"What is about the snow that you like so much?"

"I'm not sure. I just have these memories of me and my mom, going horseback riding in the snow and making hot chocolate and sitting by the fire and covering up with blankets and reading all day. And then when I moved to New York, I used to love sitting on my couch, under a blanket, watching it snow, with a mug of hot chocolate. I've just always loved the snow".

"I like the snow too, but only when I can warm up in a cabin with the most beautiful woman around".

She kissed him, and then they switched places.

She laid back against his chest, and he gave her a nice neck rub.

They found a movie on TV to watch, and she covered them with a blanket.

It was a wonderfully relaxing evening, without any distractions or interruptions or business emergencies.

After the movie was over, they headed to bed.

Jonathan made sure that the door was locked, and wedged something up under the doorknob just in case.

She was putting an extra blanket on the bed.

"Darling, do you want the heated mattress pad on the bed, or the electric blanket?"

"Electric blanket".

"All right. Just a minute and it will be all ready".

He helped her with the sheets and blankets on his side of the bed, and then she got out the new pillows and put pillowcases on them.

They climbed into bed and she turned on the electric blanket.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Darling…do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything".

"Exactly. Peace and quiet".

"Ahh, yes. It does sound nice".

He flipped her onto him, and kissed her.

She started scratching and kissing his chest, as he lifted the nightgown up and over her head.

He rolled them so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, and started kissing her neck. He reached down and squeezed her butt, as she lightly scratched his back.

He drove her absolutely crazy with his kisses for about 10 minutes, and then buried himself inside her, joining them together. She let out a moan that heightened his desire for her.

He squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples as he brought them both to the edge. They finally allowed themselves to go over the edge together, and both of them cried out in ecstasy at the same time.

He held her as they recovered, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I told you we needed seclusion".

"We sure did. But darling, we wouldn't have gotten that in New York".

"Yes, we would have. I had reserved us the penthouse suite at the Plaza. There's not anyone below us for two whole floors".

"You are so clever".

They quickly redressed, and got back under the covers.

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

***the next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, and was immediately cold. She put on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, and some thick socks.

She went and made coffee and Jonathan's favorite orange cinnamon rolls.

She was sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee when he woke up.

She got up and kissed him, and then got him coffee and cinnamon rolls.

"Today is Pamper Jonathan Hart day. So, decide what you want to do".

"Hmm.. well, we can start with you giving me a back scratch. And then I think I want you to go fishing and catch the biggest fish in the lake, so we can grill it later, and then maybe wash the new car".

"Jonathan! I am not doing those things. Well, the back scratch I will do, but the rest of it, no".

He was laughing as he pulled her towards him.

"I was kidding, babe".

She reached over and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered herself with it.

He got up and started them a fire, and then sat back down on the couch with her. They snuggled up together and she gave him a good back scratch while he surfed the channels. He found a movie for them to watch and pretty soon she was asleep on his chest.

It was the perfect lazy Saturday, just the two of them.

She woke up a few hours later and went and fixed them lunch.

After she was finished, she brought their plates to the table.

"I made your favorite-grilled ham and cheese".

"Thanks, darling".

A couple of hours after they had eaten, Jennifer felt a chill.

"Jonathan, does the cabin seem cold to you?"

"Yeah, a little. Let me go check the furnace".

He went and opened the closet for the furnace and noticed that the pilot light had gone out.

"Babe, can you bring me the long matches?"

"Sure".

She took them to him, and he lit one and tried to relight the pilot light. It took him a few times, but he got it going again.

He decided to bring some firewood inside, so he went and got his heavy boots on and his heavy coat and went outside and started loading the wood carrier.

Jennifer took a shower and got dressed, and then got the room ready. She had a surprise for him.

About 45 minutes later, he came back in, shivering.

After he placed the wood in the carrier, he went and poured a cup of coffee.

Jennifer came and took the coffee cup from his hands.

"Darling, turn around".

"I'm freezing".

"And I have just the thing to warm you up. Now, turn around".

He did as she said, and she slipped a blindfold on him.

She took his hands and led him to the bedroom.

She led him into the bathroom, and had him stand by the bathtub.

She grabbed the chair out of the bedroom and brought it to him.

"Sit, please".

He sat.

She pulled one of his legs up, and untied his boot, before slipping it off.

She did the other leg next, and then his socks, and then had him stand up.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, and kissed his chest between each button.

"Jennifer, this is-"

"Shhh. Almost done".

She got his shirt off him, and then started to unbuckle his pants.

After she had him completely naked, she quickly undressed herself, and then stepped into the bath.

She took his hands and put them on her waist.

She took his blindfold off, and he immediately climbed in the bath with her. It took some maneuvering, but eventually he was leaned back against her. She bathed him and scrubbed his back and got him all nice and warm.

She got some of her special tingling body scrub and put it on a body scrubber and scrubbed it over his chest and back and shoulders.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"You deserve it, going out in the cold and loading all that firewood. And it is Pamper Jonathan Hart day, after all".

They soaked for a long time, and then got out, and he wrapped a towel around the both of them.

"Why, Mr. Hart, how scandalous".

"I'll show you scandalous".

He pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Jonathan, this is pamper you day…"

"Darling, can you pick me up and carry me? And trust me, this is pampering me, I promise".

She nodded.

He laid her down on the bed, and laid on top of her.

"You are so beautiful".

He started kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her body.

He felt her shudder when he kissed her nipples. He turned his focus a few minutes later to her legs. His kiss to the inside of her thigh made her breath hitch.

He trailed some kisses back up to her lips, and crushed his lips on hers, enveloping her with his passion.

She reached down and guided him to where she wanted him, and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

He sank himself inside her, and they quickly found a mutual rhythm. It was fast, and frantic, intense and electric.

She tightened around him, and he picked up the pace.

"Jona….than…."

"Ok, baby".

They exploded into ecstasy together and took their time, enjoying how that felt.

They lay there, cuddling and kissing afterwards.

"Well done, Mr. Hart".

"Only good because it was with you, babe".

"See, I told you we needed time alone".

"Babe, we didn't have to be alone for this".

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean that when it's you and me, away from people and the office, you are more…you. You are more spontaneous and energetic and focused. Like you can't get enough of me when it's just us".

He sat up on one elbow.

"Darling, that's not true. I can't get enough of you anywhere, you know that".

"Jonathan, I wasn't-"

"I have always made it a point to convey to you how much I love you, and how desirable you are, it was never just on vacation. Haven't you been paying attention all these years? I mean, if you weren't desirable, do you think we would have made it this long?"

"Darling, that's not-"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Coming!"

He threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and his slippers and headed to the door, closing the bedroom door along the way.

She got up and got dressed and made sure that she was presentable, and then went out to the den.

Jonathan was helping Randy bring in the meat they had ordered.

Jennifer started unloading the boxes and putting the meat in the second freezer. It took about 20 minutes for her to completely unload all the boxes, but there wasn't any way to avoid it, as the boxes wouldn't fit in the freezer otherwise.

She took the boxes to the trashcan outside and then came back inside. She said nothing to Jonathan, taking her book to the bedroom.

She climbed under the covers and turned on the electric blanket and read.

He was on the couch, watching TV.

After a few hours, she came out and started dinner. She decided to surprise him, and grilled them some steaks for dinner, thanking her lucky stars the whole time that she had thought to bring the indoor grill.

She made them some sautéed mushrooms with zucchini and tomatoes to go with it.

Jonathan made no effort to come help her with dinner or even ask her what she was making.

After the steaks were cooked, she made his plate and took it to him.

"Bon appetit". He sat up and began to eat.

She stayed over by the counter in the kitchen, and ate standing up.

After she was done, she did the dishes by herself, and then headed back to the bedroom to read some more.

She had been reading for about 2 hours when Jonathan started calling her name.

"Jennifer, can you come in here please?"

She silently walked into the den.

"I think we should watch this report they are about to do on the storm".

"Alright".

She went and sat down on the couch on the other end from him.

After the report was over, she turned to look at him.

"Anything else?"

"I kind of think we should head back home before the storm hits".

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

They turned their attention back to the news.

"This just in, Highway 205 is closed tonight, as officials think it's not safe to travel on in icy conditions. Drivers are advised to stay where they are, until the road is reopened".

She turned to look at him.

"Well, I guess that settles it".

She stood up and started to go back to the bedroom. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her till she was sitting in his lap.

"Jonathan!"

"I'm sorry, babe. It was a stupid fight and I didn't mean to say those things about you."

She looked straight at him.

"You didn't say them, Jonathan. You shouted them".

"Ok, I'm sorry that I shouted those things about you".

"Have I ever made you feel that I feel like you don't desire me?"

"No, you haven't".

"And did we not have this same conversation at home just a few days ago about why I wanted us to be alone?"

"Yes, we did".

"So, what about that conversation did you not understand?"

"Nothing."

"So, why the outburst? I was telling you that I enjoy it when your attention is only on you and me, I wasn't saying that when we are at home you are never focused on me".

"I know".

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'm sorry".

She laid there and snuggled with him for a few minutes.

She had her head on his chest, and he had covered the two of them with a blanket.

"Darling, look out the window".

It was snowing, hard and fast, and it was really starting to stick.

She got up and went and got her UGG boots on, and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside to look at the snow. I haven't seen snow in years".

He got up and threw on his winter clothes and went and joined her.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She grabbed his arms and they stood there for a moment just looking at the snow falling.

"It's absolutely beautiful".

"It's so peaceful".

"Darling, did you ever have a snowball fight?"

"Yes, and I don't like them".

"Did you ever build a snowman?"

"Once, when I was a kid".

"Did you ever make snow angels?"

"I think so, maybe".

"Were you ever kissed in the snow?"

"Can't say that I have been, no".

He let go of her, and took her hand, and they walked down off the porch steps, out into the yard.

The snow was falling so fast around them and it was hitting them in the face.

"Jonathan, we are going to catch a cold".

"It'll be worth it".

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, long and slow.

When they came up for air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"check".

She giggled, and took his hand as they went back inside.

They decided to head to bed after that, and spent a few minutes straightening up and locking up.

She took his dishes to the sink and began to wash them, after he headed to bed.

Just as she finished the last dish, the power went out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan came out of the bedroom with a flashlight.

"Follow the light babe, it's alright".

She slowly made her way to him, and then took his hand. He led her to the bedroom.

"Stay right there, let me light some candles".

He went to the dresser and lit a candle and brought it to the nightstand on her side.

He climbed across the bed and lit another candle, and put it on his nightstand.

He led her to the bed, and then handed her the flashlight.

She used the flashlight to find her pajamas, and quickly put them on.

He grabbed them another quilt from the corner and put it on the bed.

She climbed in bed and snuggled up to him, and handed him the flashlight. He turned it off and put it on his nightstand.

She snuggled up to his chest and gave him a few neck kisses.

He kissed her a few times and then sat up abruptly, making her fall back on the bed.

"Jonathan!"

"Sorry, darling. I thought I heard something".

He grabbed the flashlight and shone it around the room.

"Stay here".

He climbed out of bed and headed to the den, and shined the light around a little bit.

He grabbed several logs, and came back to the bedroom.

He started them a fire in the bedroom fireplace and then got back in bed.

"What a great idea. What was the noise?"

"I think it was a tree branch hitting the window. The wind has really picked up".

She snuggled back on to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

He rolled them till she was on her back and kissed her passionately.

She lightly scratched his back, as he left a trail of kisses along her jawbone. He nibbled on her earlobe, and settled himself in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his, and kissed him passionately, framing his face with her hands.

She reached down and guided him to where she wanted him, and grabbed his hips to pull him closer to her.

"Tell me what you want", he whispered in her ear.

"I want you".

He joined their bodies together, and they started rocking their hips, with reckless abandon.

She tightened around him, heightening his pleasure.

"Oh….god….Jennifer"

"Come on, honey".

He took her over the edge first, and then a few minutes later, he took them both over the edge at the same time.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long slow kiss as they relaxed from their lovemaking.

"I love you so much, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

He started giving her light kisses on her neck.

"I thought only stormy weather got you hot like this".

"Precipitation in general, babe".

"That's so cute. Strange, but cute".

She kissed him a few times, and then they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and slowly eased Jonathan's arm off her. She gently got out of bed and went to the bathroom, and then grabbed her watch.

8:12.

She went to the kitchen and turned on a light, hoping for power. Nope.

No power means no bacon and eggs for breakfast, no coffee, and no clue what lunch and dinner would look like.

She cut up some fresh fruit and then got an idea.

She built a fire for them in the den, and rigged up a contraption that would allow her to cook eggs and bacon in the fireplace.

She figured when Jonathan woke up, she would get him to figure out a way to boil water over the fire so that they could make coffee.

It took her about 20 minutes, but she was able to cook the bacon and eggs. It was ready just as he woke up.

"Morning, darling". He came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, sailor. Breakfast is almost ready".

She set his plate down in front of him, and then came around and sat on one of his legs.

"Darling, if you can figure out a way to heat up some water in the fireplace, I will be able to make us some coffee".

"Deal".

He got out the tea kettle and filled it with water, and set it inside a large pot. He grabbed some oven mitts and poured some water inside the pot, and then set the pot on top of the shelf in the fireplace.

A few minutes later, the tea kettle was whistling.

He got up and got the pot out of the fireplace and quickly took it to the sink.

She grabbed the oven mitts from him, and picked up the coffee filters, and put one on top of a coffee mug.

She sprinkled some coffee into the filter and then poured the water from the teakettle into the cup through the filter.

After it was full like she wanted it, she added some creamer and then stirred and handed it to him.

"Tell me if this works".

He took a sip and then nodded.

"Perfect".

She got out some of the meat from the freezer, and put it in a pan. She added some of the hot water and put another pot on top of it.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"I am thawing meat for our lunch and dinner. I figured we could cook it in the fireplace somehow".

She put on rubber gloves and quickly washed their dishes.

She was about to head for the shower when he pulled her onto his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?"

"No, I don't suppose you do".

"I mean, I have reasons, you know. I was just asking if I needed any".

"Oh, you do? Please, enlighten me with what they are". She was chuckling and smiling at him.

"1-you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen". He kissed her.

"2- you make the world a better place by being in it". He kissed her again.

"3-Nothing made sense till I met you". Another kiss.

"Jonathan! That line is straight out of a soap opera".

"I'm serious. You remember, I was a playboy before I met you. And then once I met you, I only wanted to be with you. Even Max loved you more than all the others. It's true, babe. You are the one that makes sense".

She kissed him back. "For me too".

"4-I fall more and more in love with you, each and every day". Another kiss.

"Darling, what are we going to do today? We can't go out in the car anywhere. How about a walk in the snow?"

"You got it. I wish we had a gas water heater, I would love to take a hot bath".

"I have an idea. I am going to get a washcloth for both of us, and we can heat up some more water in the fireplace, and then use that to sponge off with".

"Great plan. I will get the water going".

"And I will get the washcloths".

She kissed him and then headed to the bathroom.

She came back and joined him in the living room.

He had found two more pots.

"We have a choice. We can sponge off, or we can fill the tub with water and share a bath".

"Share a bath".

"Great choice".

They went and started a fire in the bedroom fireplace, and started heating up water there to fill the tub with.

After about 20 minutes, they had enough water for a bath and they both climbed in.

She sat behind him and scrubbed his back first, and then they switched. After a nice bath, they got out and decided to go for a walk in the snow.

They walked down to the road, holding hands the whole way.

"How much snow do you think we got?"

"Not sure. Several inches, for sure. We can measure it when we get back".

"It's so beautiful".

After a nice walk, they headed back inside.

"How long do you think we will be here?"

"Well, the road is closed. And the power is out. So, at least a few more days".

He grabbed a yardstick and went outside and measured the snow, and came back in.

"5 inches".

He started them a fire and they got the blankets ready, and snuggled up on the lovesac.

"This thing is rather comfy".

"Yeah, it is. We should get one of these for the house".

"Great idea".

She rested her head on his shoulder. She was coughing a little, but not a lot.

"Darling… what if we aren't able to leave here for a lot longer than we planned?"

"We will just have to make the best of it, babe. Nobody else I would rather be stranded with".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Darling, what I mean is, we could run out of food, clothing… who knows how long it will take them to turn the power back on, and open the road again? We could be stuck here for weeks…we could…."

He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Shhhh….. that's not going to happen. Remember, I was a boy scout and you were a campfire girl. We can live off those skills, plus we have firewood and I can chop us down a tree if needed. We have food, we can grill, or cook in the oven, we have a roof over our heads and a very comfy bed with blankets… we will be ok".

"Darling, maybe we should get in the car and try to go for help?"

"So that we can maybe get stuck? Or not find anyone?"

"Jonathan! We can't just sit here".

"Jennifer, we can just sit here. Just sitting here is the best thing we can do because as long as we just sit here, we are safe, and together".

She nodded.

"Where thou goest, I followest, ok?"

"Followest isn't a word".

She gave him a pointed look.

"It is now, ok?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Ok".

He held her close and tried to ease her worries.

They snuggled by the fire for a few hours, and Jennifer fell asleep on Jonathan's shoulder.

He eased out from her embrace, and covered her with another blanket.

He went outside and shoveled a walkway to the grill, and shoveled the driveway in case they ever did decide to leave.

He went to the shed, and managed to get the door open. After taking a look around, he noticed something over in the back of the shed.

It took him about an hour to lug it out of the shed, but he managed to get it onto a dolly, and then pulled it to the porch.

After about an hour of tinkering, he flipped the switch, and turned it on.

It sprang to life, and he went inside to see if it was working.

Jennifer woke up as he was coming inside.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I went to the shed, and found a generator. I lugged it out of the shed and got it on a dolly and then got it up to the porch, and I connected it to the water heater so that we can at least take hot showers. I am going to try and connect it to the TV so we can catch up on the weather".

"Honey, that's great. What about the stove, so we can cook?"

"That might use too much electricity. But, I shoveled a path to the grill, so we can at least grill out".

"what a great idea".

He tinkered with the generator a little longer, and managed to connect it to the outlet in their bedroom, so that they could use the electric blanket.

She got up and got some meat out of the freezer, and made them kebabs to grill. He went and took a long bath, and then came back.

After he grilled their kebabs, they turned the TV on, and got the satellite going, so they could watch the weather.

"The good news is no more snow is projected for right now. The bad news is the temps are going to hold strong, making melting almost impossible for several days".

The news also stated that the road was now reopened, and hotels were opening up along 205.

"Should we make a break for it?"

"Why don't we spend one more night here, and then make a break for it tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect, Mr. H."

She leaned over and kissed him.

They decided to go to bed early, and he went and started them a fire in the bedroom fireplace.

He came to bed and she looked at him and then took his pillow and tossed it to the end of the bed.

He quickly moved to his stomach and she climbed on his back.

He tugged his shirt off, and she grabbed the deep muscle rub that she always brought with them.

She gave him a nice long deep tissue back rub, and really worked on his shoulder blades.

He was moaning and taking deep breaths as she moved over the tender spots.

"Darling, why didn't you come get me and have me help you with moving the generator?"

"You were sleeping, and I didn't think it would be that heavy."

"How does this feel?", she asked him as she kneaded his shoulder blade with her knuckles.

"Absolutely amazing".

She rubbed on his shoulder for about an hour, and then climbed off him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, we need a plan".

"I agree. What if we drive into town in the morning and see how far we can get, and then get a hotel room till we can get a little farther? I might be able to call Jack and see if he can rent a helicopter and come get us".

"That's a good idea".

He planted a few kisses on her neck, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's been fun being snowed in with you".

"We'll have to make it a point to get snowed in more often".

He held her tighter, as he started to plant some kisses along her jawbone. She lightly scratched his back, as he ran his hands up and down her back.

She kissed his chest, and wrapped her legs around his waist. As soon as he buried himself inside her, they rocked their hips together, in a fast and frenzied motion.

"Come on honey".

"Ok, babe".

She tightened around him as he took them over the edge together, and then gave him some very passionate kisses.

They laid there together, exhausted and exhilarated.

She sat up and had a short coughing spell, and he went and got her some water.

They fell asleep soon after, all wrapped up together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up first, and tried to wake Jennifer up, but she was in a deep sleep.

He got up and took a shower, and packed up as much of the car as he could, and then came back to wake her up again.

She finally woke up and he noticed she was limping when she walked to the shower.

She called for him from the shower, and he went into the bathroom.

"Darling, I have the worst headache. Can you bring me some Aleve please?"

"Certainly".

He got the bottle of Aleve and brought the water bottle from her bedside, to her in the shower.

She took the Aleve, and then finished her shower.

He was sitting on the bed when she came to the bedroom and plugged up her hair dryer to blow dry her hair.

"How's your head?"

"Pounding".

"Here, let me".

He took the hair dryer from her, and pulled her into his lap, and blew dry her hair for her, till it was all dry.

After she was dressed, they packed up the rest of the stuff, and he loaded the car for them.

They were walking to the car, when she suddenly turned and grabbed his arm.

"Jonathan, I don't feel good".

He caught her just as she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan picked Jennifer up, and carried her to the car. He got her inside and got her buckled up, and gave her a quick kiss.

He carefully drove them down the driveway, and towards the nearest town.

She slept the entire car ride, while he tried to find them a hotel.

After stopping at about 5 hotels, he wasn't able to find them a room at all.

He decided to pull over, and find a phone and call Jack to see if he could get the helicopter and come take Jennifer home. He would drive the car back.

He called Jack, and got him on the first ring.

"Hey, can you rent a helicopter and come to where we are and take Jennifer back to LA?"

"I can, but not till tomorrow. I had some beers last night, and have about 5 hours left before I can fly again. Want me to find you another pilot?"

"No, that's alright. I will try to find us a hotel and we will catch up with you tomorrow. I will call you in the morning".

"Ok, sounds good".

He hung up, and got back in the car.

They drove to a gas station where he was able to fill up on gas. He went inside to ask the attendant where the nearest hotel was.

"About an hour from here, going North".

"Thanks".

She was still sleeping.

He drove them to the next town, and found a hotel room for them at a cute little place called Sierra's Ridge.

"All we have left is the residential suite. The price is for a week's stay, but you get a full kitchen with it, with a full fridge and freezer".

"I'll take it".

He paid them, got the key, and pulled the car around as close to their door as possible.

First thing he did was go and unlock the door.

He came back and picked Jennifer up fireman's style, and carried her to the bed. He got her covered up with a blanket, and then went back and grabbed their suitcases and the coolers, and put away the groceries they had brought with them.

He ordered in a pizza and watched TV while she slept.

After he was done, he turned the lights off, and snuggled up to her and kissed her cheek.

It had been about 8 hours since she had been awake.

"I love you, Red".

He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

***Middle of the night***

Something woke up Jonathan, and he sat up trying to figure out what it was.

He got up and went to the bathroom and then came back to bed.

He leaned down to kiss Jennifer and realized that she was covered in sweat.

She was burning up, and her face was bright red.

He sat up and turned on the light.

He grabbed the phone and called the front desk.

"How close is the nearest hospital?"

"About 2 miles up ahead on the right, when you go North".

"Thanks".

He got up and quickly changed clothes, and then scooped her up and carried her to the car.

He grabbed both of them some water bottles, and then locked up and hurried to the car.

He laced his fingers through hers and held her hand as he frantically drove them to the hospital.

"It's going to be ok, babe. Whatever this is, you're going to be ok".

***Pleasant Ridge Hospital***

Jonathan pulled up to the ER, and carried Jennifer inside.

The nurses saw him walking and rushed to meet him with a wheelchair.

"What happened?"

"She had a horrible headache this morning, and has slept all day. And now she's burning up".

"we will take her to room 3".

"I will be there as soon as I park the car".

He was back in about 10 minutes, and started filling out the paperwork.

The doctor came and examined her while he was filling out the last of the forms.

"What happened to her arm?"

"She burned it while cooking last week".

"Any other injuries?"

"She cut her foot, but it wasn't too serious".

He answered all their questions, and held her hand as they examined her.

They took some blood and then took her for some x-rays.

She was still sleeping when she was brought back in.

He immediately went to her and kissed her forehead.

"Mr. Hart, I am Dr. Higgins. we are going to have to admit your wife to the hospital."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, for starters, she has pneumonia. Not too uncommon for this time of year, but we still need to treat it. We are also going to put her on a heart monitor and a respirator, just so that we can monitor her vitals. The other issue is, her cut on her foot got infected, and we are still running some tests, so we aren't 100% sure, but we think she might be septic from the infection. She has a fever of 103, which could be from the pneumonia or the infection. Either way, we need to admit her and give her some very strong antibiotics for the next several days".

He nodded.

"Can you order me a bed so I can stay here with her? I don't want to leave her".

"Certainly".

"We will be by to move her as soon as the room is ready. We are going to start her on some powerful antibiotics, to try and bring her fever down and start killing that infection".

"Thank you, doctor".

He held her hand and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You got this babe, I know you. It's going to be ok".

About an hour later, they came and moved her to her own room. He followed close behind.

They got her all settled in, and hung her IV next to her bed. The nurse clipped a respirator to one of her fingers.

"Do you have to do that? She hates having things stuck on her".

"It's not painful, I promise".

The nurse put the respirator on his finger, and he saw that she was telling the truth.

After getting the leads for the heart monitor in place, the nurse noted things on her chart.

After the nurse left, he went and got her a washcloth, and came back and placed it behind her neck.

They brought his bed about an hour later, and he got settled in.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you babe, and I'm right here. I'll be right here when you wake up".

He fell asleep to the hum of her heart monitor.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up when the nurse came in around 7.

Jennifer hadn't moved all night, and had slept soundly.

The nurse suctioned out her lungs, which irritated Jonathan to no end.

"Is that really necessary?"

"It will help her breathe better, Mr. Hart".

"I'm sorry, I just hate to see her upset and that can't feel good".

"I appreciate that. However, I promise you, with the medicines she is on, she didn't feel anything".

He nodded.

"How long do you think she will be asleep?"

"At least till dinner, if not longer. The doctor ordered her a sleeper medicine so that she will rest, but he hasn't ordered that it be continued after this morning's dose".

He nodded.

He leaned over to Jennifer.

"Babe, I am going to run back to the hotel and get you some clothes and take a quick shower and pack myself a bag. I will be back soon. I love you".

He kissed her lips a few times and then headed out.

***Sierra's Ridge Hotel***

Jonathan came in and called Jack.

"Cancel the helicopter. Jennifer's in the hospital, and I don't want to leave her. I am going to stay here with her till she's released".

"In the hospital? Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, she has pneumonia and an infected cut, and she spiked a high fever. She should hopefully wake up tonight".

"Well, tell her I hope she feels better, and if you want to fly her home later this week, just give me a call".

"Thanks, Jack".

He hung up and took a long shower, and then packed them both a bag.

He was back at the hospital in a couple hours. He had stopped and picked up some food, and brought that into her hospital room.

She was still sleeping, as expected.

He spent a long afternoon hating himself for her having cut her foot in the kitchen that day. It was all his fault. He hated that she got sick because of him.

He laced his fingers through her hand, and occasionally kissed the back of her hand.

He took a nap around 3, and woke up around 5 when they came back to check on her.

The nurse took her temperature again.

"101".

He turned the TV on, and was watching a movie when the monitors started beeping.

The nurses rushed in, and paged the doctor.

"Her fever is 105".

They gave her a shot of something, and then started putting wet cloths on her, trying to bring her fever down.

The doctor came in, and ordered another medicine for her IV.

"Dr. Higgins, did her blood tests come back?"

"Yes, Mr. Hart they did. I am afraid your wife is septic".

"How are you treating it?"

"With strong antibiotics. I have no doubt that she will pull through, and make a complete recovery, however, I must tell you that the next 24 hours are extremely critical".

He nodded.

They got her settled back down again, and he realized he felt a lump in his throat.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I never meant to hurt you. Ever. I love you so much. You got this, just fight it and come back to me".

He kissed her cheek, and then laced his hand through hers again.

He felt like the worst husband ever.

***Later that night***

Jonathan was laying in the bed, holding Jennifer's hand, and watching TV.

He heard her whimper and turned and kissed her cheek.

She whimpered louder.

"Babe, I'm right here. It's ok".

She nodded and puckered her lips for a kiss. He happily obliged.

"I love you, you are going to be just fine".

"Jonathan", she whispered.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Where are we?"

"In the hospital. You are sick, but you are going to be ok".

"Snowing".

"It stopped snowing, darling."

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok, darling. You have nothing to be apologizing for".

He kissed her forehead and rubbed on her arm some.

"I love you".

"I love you too, Red. Do you feel like waking up, or sleeping some more?"

"Sleep….."

"Ok babe. I'll be right here".

He kissed her lips as she fell back asleep.

About 2 hours later, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was still sleeping when the nurse came in around 6.

She replaced two of her IV bags with Saline.

Her temperature was finally back down below 100.

Jonathan woke up while they were checking her vitals.

"She should be waking up for good soon".

He nodded.

He ordered them breakfast, and then got up and showered and changed clothes.

He came back and got back in the bed with her.

Around 8, she rolled over and grabbed his hand.

He turned towards her, and saw her gorgeous brown eyes staring back at him.

"Well, hello there".

"Jonathan, what happened? Where are we?"

"We are in a hospital. You got sick, babe".

She had a coughing fit, and he helped her sit up.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well for starters, you have pneumonia, and you spiked a high fever".

She nodded.

"And the other part is my fault. I am so sorry babe".

"For what?"

"You cut your foot in the kitchen last week, remember?"

"Jonathan, I don't want to go through all that again".

"Babe, you cut your foot, and it got infected, and now you have a blood infection from it. And it's my fault because it was my fault you cut your foot in the first place".

She smiled at him.

"Not your fault".

"Are you hungry?"

"A little".

"How about some breakfast? I ordered you some jello and sliced fruit".

She nodded.

He got up and pulled the table in front of her, and then climbed back in bed.

"I rented us a hotel room here, with a full fridge and freezer. I put the groceries in the fridge, and froze the meat we bought, and then fell asleep with you. In the middle of night, you were so hot you were sweating buckets, so we came here. I packed you a bag, if you would like to change clothes".

She nodded.

"Shower".

"I bet that can be arranged".

"I'm sorry I ruined our weekend".

"Babe, you didn't ruin anything. We had our weekend, remember?"

She gave him a blank stare.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday".

"What happened to Monday?"

He chuckled.

"You slept through it, silly".

The doctor came in to check on her then, and asked her some questions. She answered all of them.

"You are doing just fine, you are through the worst of it. Now, I want you to take it easy, you will need to regain your strength."

"When can I go home?"

"Probably in a few days if you don't spike a fever".

She nodded.

"I want you to get up and walk today, if you are up to it".

"Trust me doctor, she will get plenty of exercise in my care".

"Jonathan!"

"I was talking about walking, darling".

He gave her a sly grin.

They changed the bandage on her foot and gave her some more ointment for it.

The doctor left then, and Jonathan helped her get up and take a shower.

He put a bag over her foot, and tied it in a knot.

He got the water going, and helped her slip off her hospital gown.

He quickly undressed, and stepped in the shower with her.

She leaned back against him, and he soaped her back. He grabbed the shampoo, and put some in his hand, and lathered her hair with it. He scrubbed her scalp and massaged her neck.

After rinsing the shampoo out, he turned the shower off, and helped her out. He got them both a towel and dried her off first.

She went and put on her pajama pants and a tank top, while he dried off and changed clothes too.

They climbed back in bed, and he brushed her hair for her.

She fell back asleep almost instantly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you, Red".

She slept on his shoulder for several hours.

The doctor came in just before lunch.

"Mr. Hart, we have the results of your wife's blood test".


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought we already had them".

"Well, we did, I meant that we now have the more specific test results back".

"What do they tell you?"

"Mr. Hart, can you tell me some specifics regarding how she cut her foot?"

"Well, we were in the kitchen. We were making dinner. She was getting a baking dish of rice out of the oven. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she dropped the baking dish. That's how she burned her arm. So, while she soaked her arm in cool water, I cleaned up the dish and the rice. Well, I must have missed a piece of the baking dish, because later on she was in the kitchen and she stepped on a piece of the baking dish and cut her foot".

"How did you two treat it?"

"Well, she pulled the piece of the dish out, and I put some antibiotic ointment on it right away, and wrapped it up really well".

"Has she stayed off it this weekend?"

"Kind of. She hasn't been walking around barefoot on it".

"Well, I am going to go out on a limb here and tell you that I don't think the baking dish caused your wife's infection. The test results indicate that we are dealing with mycobacterium fortuitim. You typically only see those at nail spas".

"Well, she had gone for a pedicure a few days before this happened".

"She most likely contracted the bacteria from the pedicure. When she stepped on the piece of the baking dish, it more than likely reopened the cut she got from the pedicure, which exposed the bacteria to air, causing it grow. We can treat it, but we are going to have to add an additional antibiotic".

He nodded.

"I am going to have the nurse come in and put some cream on her cut, and then in a few hours, it should begin to puss. We want it to do that, because that will get the infection out. We will clean it out for her, but I must warn you, it will be mildly painful. However, it is necessary, because we have to get this under control before it becomes resistant to the medicine".

He nodded.

The doctor left, and Jonathan just held Jennifer.

The nurse came in, and applied the cream to Jennifer's foot. She slept through the whole thing and didn't even stir.

She slept for the next couple of hours and then woke up.

He filled her in, and she nodded.

"Guess I need to find a new pedicure place".

"Darling, how are you feeling otherwise? Do you still have a headache?"

"No, it's gone".

"Great. So, unless you spike another fever, you should be on the downhill slope. They are going to come clean out your wound at some point and they said it would be painful but necessary".

She grimaced and nodded.

"I'll be right here holding your hand the whole time".

He kissed her temple.

They laid there, watching TV for the next hour till the nurse came in to clean out her wound.

True to the doctor's word, it wasn't pleasant.

Jennifer cursed, screamed, squeezed Jonathan's hand, and in the end, cried. Jonathan kept an arm around her and kept kissing her forehead the whole time.

"Almost done, Mrs. Hart. I am going to put some numbing cream on here so it won't be angry all night, and then some more of the antibiotic cream".

She nodded.

The nurse wrapped her foot up again for her, and then checked her vitals before leaving them.

They were finally going to be alone for the night.

"You ok, babe?"

She nodded. He got up and got her some water and a warm washcloth.

She wiped her face off and took a drink of water.

She put the water back on the tray table, and then curled up on his chest.

"Darling, can we lay the bed back?"

"Certainly".

They laid both beds back, and he reached up and turned the lights off. It wasn't total darkness but it was close enough.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so beautiful".

"Thank you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He returned the kiss with passion, and ran his hands up and down her back.

He reached down and squeezed her butt, and she knew where his mind was heading.

"Jonathan, we can't do that here! We might get interrupted".

"We might not get interrupted, either. And you heard the nurse, she said they would be back in the morning".

"Jonathan, we shouldn't. I mean, we aren't exactly quiet when it counts".

"So, this time we will be". He kissed her nice and slow.

They finally broke the kiss and came up for air. He stared into her beautiful eyes, and held her close.

"I love you so much, babe".

"I love you too".

He looked around the room, and suddenly got an idea.

"Stay here".

He got up and dashed across the room and opened the bathroom door. He went and stood on the other side of it. He then opened the cabinet that held the towels.

"Perfect. Darling, can you see me?"

She rolled over, and took a look.

"No".

He closed the cabinet, scooted by the bathroom door, and then reopened the cabinet again, and then came and joined her in bed.

"Jonathan, what are you going on about?"

"If you couldn't see me when I was on the other side, then nobody on the other side can see us. And I couldn't see you on that side either, so that means that anyone behind me won't be able to see us either. And if we can't see them, then we won't know they are there. And if they can't see us, then they won't know that we are doing this".

He rolled her on top of him, and kissed her.

He was careful of her wires and her IV and her foot.

She kissed him nice and slow, and unbuttoned his pajama top. She planted a few kisses on his chest.

He rolled them till she was on her back, and started planting some kisses along her jawbone, from her lips to that spot just below her earlobe that drove her crazy.

He started trailing kisses down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples. She arched her back in pleasure, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He brought his kisses back up to her neck, and then kissed her passionately while he helped her shimmy out of her panties and pajama pants. She tugged his pajama pants off him, and started scratching his back, as she moved her hands lower and lower until she was able to peel his boxer briefs off him.

"I want you, Jennifer".

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

He kissed her and swiftly separated her legs and settled between them.

"Come on, honey".

He swiftly entered her, and kissed her to quell the moans that he was causing.

After frantically rocking their hips together, the waves of pleasure washed over them. They laced their fingers together on both hands, and enjoyed the feelings of pleasure, as they lay there quietly.

He lightly kissed her as they recovered, and noticed that she was sweating. Her brow was wet, and so was her hair.

He pulled out of her and got his boxers and pajamas back on, and then went and got her a washcloth. He came and sponged off her forehead, and helped her get dressed again.

She sat up and drank some water, and then he quickly went and shut the doors to the cabinet and the bathroom.

They were laying back in the bed, and he noticed that she had gotten quiet.

"I love you, babe".

"I love…..you….too….."

Her voice was like a whisper. She fell asleep on his chest. He rolled her to her side, and wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure her head was on the pillow.

They fell asleep together.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was having a dream. She was in a place with nothing but white walls and white furniture. She felt cool, like there was a breeze blowing on her from all directions.

There was a door that opened, and she was ushered into another room.

On the wall on her left, there were pictures of her from all the different stages of her life. On the right, was a list of all the things she ever said she wanted to do in her life, and then pictures of her doing them. The second half of the pictures were empty frames. Upon closer inspection, she could see that the items that she had wanted to do in her life that she hadn't completed yet, all had a frame for the picture, if she ever completed that item.

"Go to Africa and study the elephants. Go to Egypt and see the pyramids. Dye her hair blonde. Get a tattoo. Go skydiving. Go bungee jumping. Be kissed at the top of the Eiffel tower at night.

The list went on and on.

She looked towards the end of the room, and above the door was a saying.

"SINGLE= Strong, Independent, Noticeable, Generous, Loving, Enlightened".

She turned and looked at the wall behind her. The quote on that door was "Follow Your Heart".

She looked at the pictures again, and nodded. Following her heart was exactly what she was going to do.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan and Jennifer were sleeping, when her monitor alarms started going off.

The nurses rushed in, and he removed his arms from around her so they could help her.

She had spiked another fever of 104.8.

The nurse called for a wet bed, and started giving her medicines in her IV.

He felt so helpless watching them work on her, and seeing her just lying there, motionless.

They brought the wet bed in, and transferred her to it, and started giving her a scrub down to try and bring down her temperature.

They placed wet blankets on her and layered some ice in between the layers. They placed the wet bed next to Jonathans, and he laced his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"Mr. Hart, if you like, you can sponge her forehead with this cool rag every few minutes or so. Try not to wake her, she needs her rest. The doctor will be here soon".

He nodded.

He started sponging off her forehead.

"Come on babe, come back to me. Come back to us".

The doctor came in about 10 minutes later, and ordered another chest x-ray and a blood draw, and for her temperature to be taken every 20 minutes.

Jonathan had to leave the room during the chest x-ray, but he was there for the rest.

He held her hand and sang to her during the blood draw, just like he would have done if she had been awake. She hated needles more than anything.

Around 4 a.m., the nurse came in and took her temperature again.

"99.6. Headed in the right direction".

He finally felt that he could relax some. He got more comfortable and laid down next to her, still holding her hand. He laid the cold rag on her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Jennifer Suzanne. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and the only thing in my life that I cannot live without".

He gave her another kiss and then settled his head on his pillow.

As he slept, he saw their life in pictures. Meeting her in London, dancing with her that night and knowing that he never wanted to let her go, running through London with her, kissing her on the ferry, proposing to her by the bridge, carrying her across the threshold at Willow Pond. All their memories were coming to him, like in slideshow form. The auctions for the orphanage, their nights-and mornings-in bed, loving each other. Poker games with Max, riding horses at her father's estate. All of it came to him. He woke up with a start and realized that it was almost 6.

He felt her forehead again, and to him, she felt a little cooler. But he wouldn't believe that her fever was gone till the nurse showed him on the thermometer.

About 40 minutes later, a doctor came in. He had a wrinkled lab coat on, and his hair was disheveled. Jonathan noticed that he had a ½ spilled cup of coffee, and he looked very, very tired.

"Mr. Hart, I am Dr. Jacobs, and I think your wife might die".


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan stared at him, in disbelief.

"I hope I am wrong, but I need you to be prepared. I am the infectious disease doctor here, and I have been going over your wife's blood sample and test results. I am afraid the blood infection she has unfortunately has gotten worse. On top of that, her pneumonia has now spread to both lungs. The medicines we have given her haven't started working the way we hoped, so we are going to have to give her some different medicines. However, we are very limited on what we can use to treat this with. We are going to need to put her in a medically induced coma if she doesn't start responding soon. Her body needs to begin to heal, it's absolutely critical".

He nodded, trying to understand.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, you can talk to her, and tell her to fight. And you can tell her that you will be ok no matter what, if she starts to give up the fight. We will take care of the medical end, but she is going to have to start responding in order to get well".

He saw himself out then.

Jonathan was incensed. How dare he mention Jennifer dying. That was ridiculous. She was strong, she could do this, and he was determined that it would all turn out fine.

The nurse came in and changed out her IV bags.

"Mr. Hart, she is going to be asleep for about 24 hours, if you want to go home and change clothes".

"We live in Los Angeles. But I will probably take a shower here in a bit and then get out of here and get some fresh shower, if you are sure she will be ok".

"I'm positive".

"Are there any shopping malls around here?"

"There is an outdoor shopping center up the road about 3 miles. Has a Target, a bookstore and a restaurant in it, among other things".

"Thank. And thanks so much for taking care of Jennifer".

"Just doing my job, Mr. Hart".

She left then, and he got up and got a shower.

After he was dressed again, he went and sat by Jennifer. He leaned in real close, and held her hand between both of his.

"This is it, babe. You got this, you know that? Doctor says you got a fight on your hands. I want you to fight like you have never fought before, ok, babe? I want you to fight this infection and this pneumonia like you would if someone tried to come after me, or like I would if someone tried to come after you. Kick it in the ass, and then wake up and tell me you love me, ok? I am going to go get some fresh air, and do some shopping, but I will be back before you wake up, and when you do, I will be right here, waiting. And then I am going to tell you that I love you, and kiss you, and then, then you and I will be on the downward slope of all this, and we will focus on getting you better and getting you home. I love you, Red. Always. To the moon and back". He kissed her hand as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He leaned over and kissed her lips a few times, and then kissed her forehead.

He grabbed his jacket and the car keys and headed to the shopping center that the nurse had told him about.

His first stop was the restaurant. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer and a steak, medium rare. After he was finished eating, he went to Target and walked around a little.

He found her some yoga pants, and threw them in the cart. He then went to the makeup section, and found her some of the lotion he knew that she liked, and got that.

He grabbed a few other things, and then went and got a couple books for him to read and headed to the checkout.

He saw some of her favorite magazines, and impulsively grabbed those.

After he checked out, he headed back to the hospital.

***Jennifer's room***

Jonathan came in, and came over to Jennifer. He leaned down and kissed her.

The nurse came in as he was setting his stuff down.

"Any change?"

"Not yet. I am just checking her vitals and doing the wound clean on her foot".

He nodded.

He noticed that she was no longer in a wet bed, and that they had changed her out of her pajamas and into a hospital gown.

He came and sat beside her and laced his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

After the nurse was finished, he got out the lotion and lotioned her up as best he could.

He put her slippers on her feet, and covered them with the blanket.

He knew she didn't like her feet to be cold.

He spent the day reading, watching TV, and whispering to her that he loved her and he was right there.

He napped with her, and when he was awake, he made a list of questions to ask the doctor.

He started thinking about specialists that he could bring in to help her. He was determined to do whatever it took to get her well, to get her the absolute best care.

He fell asleep around midnight, after kissing her goodnight.

He didn't wake up when the nurse came and changed her IV back or doctored her wound again.

He slept all night with his arm around her waist.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up at 7, and immediately kissed her cheek a few times.

"I'm still right here, babe. I just know that today is the day we are going to get you well".

Dr. Jacobs came back in and examined her again and looked over her chart.

"Well, she had a good night, so that's a point in her favor. She isn't responding to the medication as fast as I had hoped, but she isn't reacting to it negatively, so she is tolerating it, which is another point in her favor. If we can have another good day and night, I think we might be able to say that she will lick this. Tell me something, what were her activities like last week?"

"Well, Monday she went and had a pedicure and manicure. We were supposed to go out of town to New York on Thursday morning. She absolutely loves New York. I had to cancel the trip because of a work commitment and she was pretty mad at me. We have canceled this trip 4 times now, so my promises to make it up to her weren't exactly holding water. Anyways, she burned her arm and cut her foot that night in the kitchen, and I felt horrible because I caused it. The doctor from the other day though, said that he thinks the pedicure place cut her foot and that she reopened it when she was in the kitchen. Anyways, we went to our cabin on Thursday afternoon as sort of a compromise on not being able to go to New York. We got snowed in. She was fine though, till the last morning we were there."

"Did she spend a lot of time outside?"

"We took a walk once, and there were moments of time that we were outside aside from that, like 4-5 minutes here and there, but that was it. We spent most of the time in the cabin under a blanket in front of the fireplace".

He nodded.

"Mr. Hart, how well do you know your wife?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think you know her well enough that you can tell how she is going to react?"

"I would hope that I could. We've been married 18 years".

"Does she have a history of illnesses, does she get sick often?"

"She is rarely sick. She does get headaches, but she gets them often enough that she knows exactly what to do to get rid of them. She rarely has anything worse than a cold, though".

"Another point in her favor. I tell you what, I am going to have the nurse give her a pneumonia shot-that should kickstart things. It will be a steroid, so she might be acting a little crazy when she wakes up."

"Crazy how?"

"Confused, upset, out of sorts. All part of the medicine".

He nodded.

"Suppose I wanted to get a specialist to come consult on her case. Would that be alright?"

"Certainly. I assure you though, I am the top infectious disease doctor in the state, and she is getting top-level care".

"And I assure you that I don't doubt your abilities for one second, nor do I doubt your intelligence. It's just, she's the only wife I have and she means the most to me out of everything in my life. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here… and if I thought in any way that I could have helped her through this…"

"I understand, Mr. Hart".

"Dr., we were….active…before she spiked a fever. Could that have caused it?"

"Anything is possible, but I would say in this case, it's not that probable. I think she was pretty sick before she began to show signs of being sick. I would even venture to guess that she was getting sick before you and she went out of town".

He nodded.

"Now having said that, I don't think I need to remind you that she needs her rest and any physical activity should not take place until she gets her strength back. She is fighting two very serious infections, at the same time, and they are both very draining on the body in their own ways".

"I understand".

"She should be waking up sometime around dinner time tonight. She's likely to be confused, so don't panic. If she becomes erratic, hit the button for the nurse. I will note in her chart to have them give her a sedative if needed".

"Thank you, Dr. Jacobs. I appreciate everything you are doing for my wife".

They shook hands and then Dr. Jacobs left.

Jonathan kissed Jennifer's forehead.

"Babe, the doctor just gave you a great report. I can't wait for you to wake up and point those gorgeous eyes my way. I love you, Red. To the moon and back".

He settled in beside her and flipped through the channels on the TV.

He ordered himself a pizza for lunch, and had it delivered.

He paid for the pizza when it got there, and sat on the bed, eating. He let go of her hand, and placed it on his leg while he ate.

He had ordered a medium pizza, ½ meat lovers, ½ meatball, green pepper, extra mushroom, extra cheese, and tomato.

He couldn't help but think that if she was awake, she would be scolding him for not eating healthy. He would give anything to hear her scold him again.

After he was finished with the pizza, he picked up his book and started to read again.

He got really into his book, and almost jumped out of his skin when the nurse came in and gave her a shot.

About an hour later, he heard Jennifer sigh deeply.

He looked over at her, just as she was opening her eyes.

"Well hello, gorgeous."

"Jonathan".

"That's right. It's Jonathan".

She blinked her eyes a few times, and held his hand.

"How about some water?"

She nodded.

He reached over and got her a water bottle and a straw, and helped her with it. She was sitting up, and eagerly took it from him.

She took several good sips and then handed it back to him.

She looked at him a long time, and then puckered her lips for a kiss. He happily obliged.

"How are you feeling?"

"Slow".

He chuckled and reached over and pushed the button for the nurse.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. With you in the hospital".

"That's right. Do you remember why?"

"I was hot".

"uh huh, and you have a couple of infections".

She nodded.

The nurse came in and examined her and said that her feeling slow was likely from the medicines.

"Can she eat something?"

"Yes, but don't overdo it. Maybe just toast and bacon".

"Thank you".

He looked at her again.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Toast and bacon it is".

He ordered her food from the cafeteria and then took her hand in his.

"I love you. You gave me a little scare".

"Love you too."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

The nurse came back in and gave her another shot.

"This should help with the slowness".

He distracted her while they gave her the shot, and she never even felt it.

"Her appetite will probably increase in about an hour. Totally normal".

He nodded.

"Can she have a shower?"

"Yes, that's fine. Just make sure her foot is in the waterproof sleeve."

They unhooked her from the heart monitor and the respirator, and the IV, and he helped her up and into the shower.

He washed her hair for her, and scrubbed her back.

She leaned against him while he bathed her, and then he turned the water off and grabbed her a towel and wrapped it around her. After she was dressed in her pajamas again, he changed pajamas himself and they got back in bed. He brushed her hair for her and then gave her a back and neck massage.

Her food arrived and just as the nurse said, she scarfed it down.

She turned to him when she was finished, and looked at him puzzledly.

"Darling, when did you get here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan looked at her.

"Darling, you are in the hospital and I have been right here, almost the whole time".

"Jonathan, don't be silly. There's nothing wrong with me".

"Darling, you have pneumonia. You have a blood infection, and you have been spiking fevers."

"That's preposterous!"

"Ok, then you tell me why we are here".

She thought a moment.

"Well, I don't actually know why we are here, but I know that it's not because I am sick. I can promise you that".

She seemed aggravated at him.

"Jennifer, it's ok I promise. You don't have to do anything but get well. Come here, babe". He tried to get her to lay down with him.

"Jonathan, I am not sleepy. I am wide awake and I want to go home".

"Babe, we can't go home just yet. We don't have to go to sleep, but we can't go home."

He was trying to hold off calling the nurse for the sedative. The last thing he wanted to do was put her back to sleep.

"Are you hungry? We can order more food for you if you want".

"Yes, and I want pizza. Deep dish, extra cheese, Chicago style".

"Ok, I promise you that I will order you a deep dish, extra cheese, Chicago style pizza, if you lay back and try to relax some".

She agreed.

He turned the TV to her favorite channel, and covered her legs with the blanket.

After her pizza was ordered, they snuggled up and watched TV.

She managed to eat 3 pieces of pizza when it arrived, and he had a piece with her.

"How long was I out?"

"This time, about 24 hours. The time before that, about 14".

"I had a dream, it was very strange".

He looked at her caringly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not just yet."

He nodded and kissed her temple.

Thanks to the steroid shot, they were up most of the night. Jonathan fell asleep around 2. She finished off the pizza by herself after Jonathan fell asleep, and had also ordered a milkshake from the cafeteria as well.

Finally, around 4, she laid down with Jonathan, and put her head on his chest and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up around 8. Jennifer slept till almost 9.

The nurse came in and examined her foot.

"This is 10x better than when you came in".

She listened to her lungs and declared them to be better as well.

"The doctor will be glad to hear this. He should be in to see you in about an hour".

They chatted while they waited for him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I haven't. I'm a little hungry though".

"Well, how about we order something?"

She nodded.

"Waffles, French toast, pancakes, omelet…"

"French toast. Sliced fruit. Side of bacon".

"You are going to eat all of that?"

She nodded.

He decided not to argue with her and ordered it anyways.

They had just placed the order when the doctor came in.

"Well, Mrs. Hart, it's lovely to see you awake. I am Dr. Jacobs".

They shook hands.

"How was her night, Jonathan?"

"She woke up around dinner, and was a little confused at first, but settled down. She regained her appetite like you said she would. I fell asleep around 2, she was still awake. I woke up at 8, and she was still asleep".

"Well according to her chart, she was up at 3:30 when the nurse came to check on her and asleep at 4:30. Probably from the steroid".

"Dr., can I go home soon? The nurse said that my foot looks better and my lungs sound better, so isn't that a good thing?"

"Compared to where you started, it's a wonderful thing. However, you will still have to take it easy. I can switch your pneumonia meds to pills, and I want you to still use the antibiotic cream on your foot. And the next time you get a pedicure, make sure they use clean tools".

She nodded.

"I will get your discharge papers ready. You should be out of here by early afternoon".

"Thank you, doctor".

Jennifer pushed the button for the nurse.

When she came in, she asked her to disconnect her so that she could take a shower.

"Do you need me to help you?"

"No, I can do it alone".

The nurse disconnected Jennifer from all her wires and told her to call her if she needed something.

Jonathan grabbed Jennifer's arm before she could get out of bed.

"what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you good morning."

He kissed her.

She smiled at him, and then headed to the shower.

He couldn't place it, but he felt like she just wasn't acting like herself. He figured it was the medicine, and hoped that maybe a night back in their own bed would do her some good.

He got up and jumped in the shower behind her, and came out to find her about to start on breakfast.

She packed up their things after she finished eating and as soon as the discharge papers came, they were out of there.

They went back to the hotel and she sat on the bed while he packed up everything.

As soon as he had loaded the car, they headed home.

***In the car***

Jennifer was in the passenger seat, staring at the sky.

"Darling, do you remember me telling you that I had a dream?"

"Yes".

"I think I need to make some changes".

"what are you talking about?"

She explained the dream to him and how she had so much unfulfilled wishes.

"I think I need to fulfill them".

"Well, we can do that. But first, we need to get you well again".

"Not sure what I want to do first".

"Jennifer, what is on your list?"

"Go skydiving, go bungee jumping, go to Africa and study the elephants, go to Egypt and see the pyramids, go to Paris and be kissed at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Dye my hair blonde, get a tattoo, things like that".

"Darling, you hate needles. How are you going to handle a tattoo? And dye your hair blonde? One of the reasons I fell in love with you was your gorgeous red hair. Skydiving? That's a little dangerous, don't you think?"

"Jonathan, these are things that I wanted to do when I was younger. I got the distinct impression that I cannot change the list".

"Jennifer, it's your list. If you don't want to do it, then don't. Darling, you were on some very heavy medications. That could have influenced the list. Do you remember making a list?"

"Sort of, maybe. I don't know. I just feel the need to make some changes".

"what kind of changes?"

"I don't know, really. I haven't exactly decided."

"Well, like I said, you need to focus on getting well first. Then, once you are well, we can make whatever change you want to make, and do whatever it is you want to do".

She nodded at him and smiled.

She drifted off to sleep and as soon as they got into LA, he drove to Walgreen's and picked up her prescriptions, before driving them home.

He unlocked the door, and then opened her door and picked her up. He carried her inside and set her down on the bed.

He covered her with a blanket and then unloaded the rest of the car.

After he was all done, he grabbed some water and came upstairs and sat on her side of the bed.

"Darling….we are home. You gotta take your meds".

She stirred a little.

"Hey… wake up, sleepyhead. It's medicine time".

She sat up, and took her meds, and then went and changed into her nightgown.

He changed into his pajama pants, and crawled into bed beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her, happy to have her home and on the mend.

***A week later***

Jennifer was feeling much better. She had been to see Susan Kendall, and Susan had given her a complete and total clean bill of health.

She and Jonathan had been slow to resume their lovemaking, but it had been incredible when they finally went for it.

She was still not happy though, totally. She was still thinking about the list and making changes.

Jonathan had built them a fire and they were relaxing in front of it, when she brought it up again.

"Jonathan, I think I need to start working on the list."

"What do you want to tackle first?"

"Skydiving. I signed up for classes this weekend".

He hesitated, but nodded.

"Jonathan, are you 100% happy?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Are you 100% happy with me?"

"No. I am 1000% happy with you, and happy really isn't even the word for it. I am madly in love with you, you know that".

"I can't put my finger on it, but something's missing. I need to feel alive, I need to feel in control".

"Jennifer, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about being happy".

"What aren't you happy about?"

"I'm not sure".

"Darling, whatever it is that you want to do, that you think will make you happy, we can do that. I would buy you the moon, you know that".

"I know. But I feel like I need to do this on my own, and I feel like I need to figure out what's missing".

He tried to not feel hurt, or look hurt, but he failed at both.

"Jennifer, I am not going to stand in your way, if you need to go on a trip or jump out of a plane, then do it. I just want you to be happy".

She nodded.

They headed to bed, soon after. They had mad, passionate sex that was intense and exhilarating, to the point that Jonathan almost passed out afterwards. Jennifer couldn't sleep, as she was consumed by her thoughts.

***A few days later***

Jennifer woke up Saturday morning and got ready. She was expecting to slip out the door but Jonathan surprised her by coming downstairs.

"Need a ride to the hangar, babe?"

She nodded.

She poured him some coffee and they headed out.

***California skydivers***

Jonathan and Jennifer had an easy ride to the hangar.

He held her hand as they drove.

They got inside and he surprised her by signing up to do it with her.

They took the lessons, and then just before they were going to board the plane, he took her aside.

"Darling, if you are doing this to prove something to me, you don't have to do it. You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you, no matter what".

"That's sweet. But I have to do this to prove it to myself. And to prove it to the dream".

He sighed. This dream stuff wasn't making sense. But, he wanted to support her, so he went along with it.

They went up into the plane, and Jennifer got strapped to her instructor. Jonathan got strapped to his instructor.

This wasn't exactly a new experience for Jonathan, as he had done some skydiving on a smaller scale in the Navy. This was Jennifer's first time to jump out of a plane, though. And she was scared to death.

He leaned over and kissed her before she jumped.

He tried to tell her he loved her, but he knew she couldn't hear him.

Jonathan and his instructor went first, and then a few minutes later, Jennifer and her instructor went.

It was an amazing experience, one that made Jennifer feel alive and like she was floating. She chose not to think about the fact that she was literally hurling her body towards the Earth at a very frightening rate of speed.

Jonathan tried to enjoy the experience, but he kept looking back to see if Jennifer was enjoying it, and if she was ok.

It was over before they knew it, and they were landing.

As soon as it was over, he unstrapped himself, and got up and headed over to where she landed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, are you?"

He nodded.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes. It didn't exactly go like I had envisioned but that's ok".

They held hands as they walked back to the hangar and then changed out of their suits.

She was quiet on the way home, and so was he.

Despite his best efforts, he felt her slipping away.

And the hardest part was, he didn't have the faintest idea of what to do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

***A few days later***

Jennifer was still trying to figure out what to do on the list next. She didn't get the feeling that Jonathan wanted to go with her to accomplish all of these things so she had planned to go alone.

She was at home, researching places in California to go bungee jumping. She had thought about taking a trip somewhere and doing it in a more exotic location, but that seemed silly to her.

It was around 11 when the gate buzzer sounded.

"Delivery for Mrs. Hart".

"Come on up".

She opened the door and signed for it.

"Thank you, you can set it all right there on the table".

The delivery man set the flowers down and then brought in 4 more boxes of various sizes.

She closed the door behind him, and then started figuring out what the packages were.

She smelled the flowers, and stared at them for a bit. They were absolutely breathtaking. Orchids, lilies, gladiolus, larkspur, and roses, all in various shades of blue and pink and purple and white.

She dug in and found the card.

"Just wanted you to know how much I love you. -J".

She smiled. He was always so sweet to her.

She opened the first package.

It was a jar of locally made honey.

'That's an odd gift, but maybe it will be good'.

She opened the next package. It was a jar that was exactly one-inch wide, and one-inch deep. There was a note inside the box it came in.

'This jar contains one of the following ingredients: water, soil, or perfume'. She turned it over and saw that it was marked water.

'An inch of water? Very strange'.

She opened the next package, which she noted was the biggest of all of them. It was a bread making machine.

She was growing frustrated, trying to figure out why Jonathan had ordered all of these items.

She opened the last package, and actually smiled at this gift. It was a beautiful wooden box.

There was a note taped to the bottom.

"We will open the last box tonight, when I get home. Love you forever and always, Jonathan. H2H".

She got back to figuring out where she wanted to go bungee jumping, and researching things, and before she knew it, it had been 2 hours since she started researching again.

The phone rang, and she absentmindedly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi yourself".

"Did you get some packages?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I am not sure I understand them all, but I know I will enjoy them. And the flowers are beautiful".

"Glad you enjoyed them. I promise I will explain everything tonight. And darling, I am bringing us home a special dinner. See you around 6".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and got back to work.

Around 4, there was another delivery. This time it was a huge box with a big red bow on it.

She took it upstairs and opened it on the bed.

She opened it to find a gorgeous soft pink top, with a white beaded collar, some black chiffon pants, some white chiffon pants, and some tan leather roman sandals.

She took a long bath, and had just put her robe on when she heard Jonathan come in.

"Darling?"

"Up here".

She went to him and kissed him.

"Hi. Have a good day?"

"Yes, just long. But, you and I are going to have a special evening".

He leaned forward to kiss her again.

He looked past her and saw the box on the bed.

"Oh, you got the outfit for tonight? Great".

"Tonight? I'm supposed to wear that tonight?"

"Only if you want to."

"Would you mind if I didn't? I'm kind of in the mood to put on some pajama pants and one of your long-sleeved shirts".

"Whatever you want".

She put on her wide legged gray pajama pants, and went and grabbed one of his blue Henley long-sleeved shirts.

He was sitting on the bed, taking his shoes off.

She climbed behind him, and started scratching his back.

"oooh, that feels great".

He took his shirt off, so that she could really scratch his back.

After about 30 minutes, she kissed him between his shoulder blades and wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

He stood up and turned around and pulled her to her feet.

"Ready for dinner, babe? It should be here soon".

She nodded.

"Cocktail first?"

He nodded.

She went downstairs to make them a cocktail while he changed into his pajamas.

He found her on the couch, and came and joined her.

She gave him a few kisses and then nestled into his shoulder.

He saw all of the presents lined up on the coffee table.

"Darling, did you figure out the theme?"

"There's a theme?"

"Yes. There is".

"Hmm…. Honey, a jar with an inch of water, a bread maker and a wooden box".

"Don't forget the clothes".

"And the clothes". She chewed her finger while she tried to figure it out.

She finally turned to him, and scratched his chest a little.

"You want me to make you bread and serve it in the box while I wear the new outfit?"

He chuckled.

"Close, but no".

He kissed her and got up and went over to the piano.

He brought her another big box.

"Final one".

She opened it and found a gorgeous, intricately detailed wooden clock with a mother of pearl face.

She teared up.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That my mom gave me a clock like this when I was ten".

"Darling, this is the clock that your mom gave you. I found it in the basement in your boxes from your dad's house. I got it working again".

She kissed him several times.

"You are so wonderful to me, and I don't deserve any of it".

"You deserve all of it and then some".

He kissed her again.

"Now, back to the theme. And for this, just focus on the clock, and not your mom".

She nodded.

She couldn't figure out anything, so she finally turned to him and said "I have no idea".

He grabbed the wooden box.

"This is a puzzle box. And when you open it, you will find the answer to all of this".

The gate buzzer sounded.

He got up and opened the gate, since their dinner was there.

He paid for it, and then brought it all to the table.

"Darling, our dinner, is another clue".

"Great".

She helped him get it all open, and they started to eat.

"Chicken shish kebabs, basmati rice, lemon chicken soup, and fresh pitas with tzatziki sauce."

"Hmmm…. Mediterranean food. Honey. Bread maker. Wooden box. A clock. An inch of water. New clothes".

"Are the flowers part of the clue?"

"Nope, those are just for you".

She kept thinking and came up with nothing.

"This is so frustrating, usually I am so good at this".

After they finished eating, he cleared everything away, and then they started working on the box.

She figured out how to open it pretty quickly.

"Ok, babe, close your eyes".

She closed her eyes.

He opened the box and set it back in her hands.

"Open".

There in the box were 2 tickets, first class, to Egypt.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"We leave in 3 days".

"You mean I get to see the pyramids?"

He nodded.

"Live and in person".

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him nice and slow.

"Thank you, darling".

He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome."

"Darling… will you do me a favor?"

"Certainly".

"Please explain the meaning behind these gifts".

She nestled against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Well, in ancient Egypt, they used to smear honey on their slaves to get the flies to stay away from themselves. And the water is because it hardly ever rains there. They only get an inch of rain per year on average. And the bread maker is because bread is one of their most popular foods. The wooden box was just for fun, since it held our tickets. And the clock, was because they invented clocks. So, I knew I wanted to get you something clock related, and I decided to make it special by having the clock you got from your mom restored. The clothes were the closest thing I could find to what they wear in Egypt without it being a costume and an obvious giveaway".

"You did good, Mr. H."

"Well, thank you, Mrs. H."

She leaned forward and grabbed the clock and held it.

"Do you remember her giving you that?"

She nodded.

"I was 10. It was Christmas. She was sick, but we didn't know it yet. At least, I didn't. She told me how in her family, her great-great-grandmother had 12 children, and she gave each of them a clock on their 10th birthday. Her great-grandma did the same thing with mom's grandma, and then mom's grandma did the same thing with her daughter, my Grandma. So, Grandma did the same with mom, and she wanted to do the same with me. It's a tradition that is 100's of years old, almost, but it ends with me since I don't have children".

"It's a beautiful tradition".

She turned the clock around and found the little door on the back.

"She had told me years ago there was a surprise for me in here, and I could never get the door open. I didn't want to break the clock to figure out the surprise so I just left it".

Jonathan reached forward and jiggled the door and it popped right open.

Inside, was a gorgeous black velvet box.

She pulled it out and dusted off the inscription plate.

"To Jennifer, Love Mama, Merry Christmas".

She opened it and found a gorgeous gold and diamond bracelet.

Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Darling…she gave you that bracelet. I found it last week, and had the jewelry store clean it and secure the diamonds in it. Everything else is exactly the same as when she gave it to you, I didn't even dust the lid".

He put it on her wrist and then she kissed him.

"Thank you, darling".

He got up and made them brandy's and they snuggled on the couch while they sipped them.

"Do I need to make hotel reservations or anything?"

"Nope. It's all taken care of".

"How long are we staying?"

"8 days".

Her mind was going crazy thinking of all the stuff she wanted to do while they were in Egypt.

His mind was going crazy thinking how much he loved her.

After they finished their brandy's, she took the glasses to the sink and rinsed them.

She came back and straddled his lap.

"You are the most wonderful man and you give the most wonderful surprises and I love you very much".

She kissed him, and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her upstairs.

He laid her down on the bed, and laid on top of her. He leaned up on one elbow next to her.

"You are so beautiful".

He leaned down and kissed her, ravaging her mouth with his.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as she kissed him hungrily, and enjoyed him running his hands up and down her back and her sides.

He started kissing her neck and trailing kisses up her jawbone over to her earlobe.

"Let me undress you".

She nodded. He took her arms out of his shirt, and slipped it off over her head, tossing it to the floor. He kissed her shoulder as he reached behind her, and unhooked her bra.

As soon as her breasts were set free, he squeezed one and sucked on the other, causing her to shudder.

He turned his attention to the other breast as he untied the string to her pajama pants, and then tugged them down her hips. He started massaging her legs one at a time, as he pulled the pajama pants off her.

He trailed some kisses up her legs, and just above the waistband of her panties.

There was a loud clap of thunder, and then a few seconds later, the power went out, plunging them into total darkness.

"Jonathan! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Jennifer. It's just a power outage".

"I need to feel you, where are you exactly?"

He moved up her body and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm right here. I can't see anything just like you can't see anything. I promise, I'm not going anywhere".

He could feel her shaking.

He hugged her to him, and scooted them towards his side of the bed. He then rolled to the other side of her.

"Hold my hand, babe".

She grabbed his hand tight.

He leaned down off the bed and felt around for his shirt that she had worn.

He grabbed it and then brought it to her.

"Ok babe…. I am going to help you put this on, ok? Just follow my instructions."

He leaned down and hugged her.

"Now, without letting go of me, sit up".

They sat up, and he felt around the collar for the tag.

He slipped the shirt over her head, and then reached over behind him for her pajama pants.

He found the tag in those, and then helped her put the pants on one leg at a time. She held on to his arm as he did that.

"Ok, babe. I am going to move to my side of the bed, and then bring you with me".

They kept touching the whole time. He got her close to him, and then pulled the blankets and sheets back, and held her close while she snuggled onto his chest.

She fell asleep pretty easily, but he didn't. He was very worried about her. She hadn't been acting like herself ever since she had been hospitalized. He couldn't remember her ever being scared of the dark.

He made a mental note to talk to her about it tomorrow and to maybe call Susan Kendall.

He kissed her forehead, and whispered to her, "I love you so much".


	10. Chapter 10

***The next morning***

Jennifer was still sleeping on Jonathan's chest when he woke up.

He eased out of her embrace and went downstairs and made them breakfast.

He brought the tray back upstairs just as she was waking up.

"What have we here?"

"Breakfast in bed, just for you".

"How sweet". She leaned up and kissed him.

He set the tray down and then crawled in beside her.

He had made them steak and eggs, just like he had made for her the first time they spent the weekend together.

After they ate, she snuggled up on his chest again.

"Do you have to go to the office today?"

"Not right away".

He moved the tray to the floor, and then resumed snuggling with her.

"Darling, can we talk about something?"

"Sure".

"Why did you get so scared last night?"

"I wasn't scared, Jonathan."

"Jennifer, you were trembling and you didn't want to let go of me at all. You were frightened. It's ok. I am just trying to figure out why. We have been in the dark before, and you haven't been scared. We have made love in the dark before and you haven't been scared. I can't figure out what was different about last night".

"And you can't understand it, because you weren't there".

She rolled off him and moved over.

"I was there, what are you talking about?"

"No. You weren't there, in my dream. It was just me. You didn't see what I saw in my dream. You don't get it because you can't get it, because it wasn't your dream".

"Jennifer, I do understand your dream. But it was just that, a dream. Just because you dreamed it that doesn't mean you have to do it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore".

She got up and went to take a shower and get dressed.

He sighed.

He took their breakfast tray downstairs, and then came back upstairs. She was out of the shower then, so without saying anything to her, he went and showered and got ready to go to work.

She was downstairs getting coffee when he came downstairs.

He poured himself a to go cup of coffee and then walked over to her.

"I love you, have a good day".

He kissed her and then left.

She could tell he was hurt, but he didn't get it and she didn't know how to explain it to him.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan got to the office and immediately called Susan Kendall.

"Hi Jonathan, is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. I know that you checked Jennifer out and said she was fine, but the truth is, she hasn't acted like herself since she was hospitalized. And I am trying my damnedest to help her but I keep messing everything up. I say the wrong things, I do the wrong things… I've never seen her like this. And it all started when she was hospitalized".

"Tell me what you are seeing".

"Well, she said she had this dream when she was unconscious, about a room with pictures on the wall. And on one side of the wall, there were framed pictures of things she has accomplished, and then the rest of the wall was filled with empty pictures waiting for her to accomplish things that she said she dreamed about doing as a girl. So, now she is set on doing these things. Skydiving, vacationing in Egypt, bungee jumping, going to Africa, going to Paris. We went skydiving about a week ago, and last night I surprised her with a trip to Egypt. She seemed happy. Then, later when we were in bed, we lost power just as we were getting intimate, and she freaked out. She was scared, but I haven't ever seen her scared of the dark before. And as I explained to her this morning, we have been intimate in the dark before, and we have been in our room in the dark before, and we even sleep in the pitch-black dark most of the time, so I don't get why last night was different. We have been intimate since she got out of the hospital before last night with no problem. I'm telling you, something is off".

"Wow. Why don't you let me talk to her? I will call her and see if we can have lunch, and maybe some girl-talk will bring it out of her. I promise to keep you updated".

"Thanks, Susan. I appreciate it".

They hung up.

He hoped like hell that it was going to work.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was sitting in the study, researching Egypt.

She was trying to plan what she wanted to see the most and cross check it with the weather so that she could make sure to see the Pyramids on the best weather days.

The phone rang right when she needed a break, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Susan. I was calling to see if you wanted to have lunch today?"

"That sounds heavenly".

"Great. How about The Bistro, at 1?"

"Perfect. See you then".

She hung up and went upstairs and got ready.

***The Bistro***

Jennifer walked in and the hostess showed her to their table. Susan had gotten a table outside, with a view of the Harbor, away from the others.

"Hi. Thanks for wanting to grab lunch today".

"Thanks for coming".

Jennifer ordered a white wine and started looking at the menu.

"Jennifer, the reason I asked you here was Jonathan called me this morning. He's beside himself with worry about you, and thinks there might be something medically wrong that we haven't discovered yet".

"Like what?"

"Well, he didn't know. Nothing jumped out at me based on what he told me. So, I told him I wanted to hear from you how you are feeling".

"What if I told you I didn't know how I was feeling?"

"I would tell you to start from the beginning".

"Well, I had this dream when I was in the hospital and I feel like I can't just let it go. And he doesn't understand it, but I don't expect him to, he wasn't there. But he acts like I want him to understand it and I don't, really. I just want him to trust me, but I feel like he can't trust me because he doesn't understand it."

"Jennifer, you lost me. Tell me about the dream."

She told her about the dream from beginning to end.

"I didn't tell Jonathan about the Single quote. I don't exactly know how to tell him."

Susan nodded.

"Do you think the dream was telling you to leave Jonathan?"

"No, not divorce him. But maybe to do these things alone. Without him. I mean, I didn't know him when I said I wanted to do them. That part makes sense to me. But then yesterday, he sent the flowers and the gifts. And they were nice things, and he put a lot of thought into it. He's always so damned thoughtful".

"What were the gifts?"

"A jar of honey. A small jar, that only holds 1 inch of something, and in this case, it held an inch of water. A wooden box that was a puzzle box. And a bread maker. Plus, some gorgeous flowers. And then later in the afternoon, a nice outfit of Roman sandals, 2 pairs of chiffon pants and a pretty pink top. It was supposed to be an Egyptian themed outfit. He said it was the best he could do without getting a costume. He ordered in Mediterranean food, and then he gave me the final gift."

"What was the final gift?"

"My great-great-great grandmother had 12 children. And for each of them, on their 12th birthday, she gave them a clock. So, my great-great grandmother did the same for her daughter, my great grandmother, who did the same for my grandmother, who did the same for Mama, who did it for me. Except mine was on my 10th birthday. Mama was sick then, but I wasn't aware of it. Anyways, Jonathan dug through the basement and found it, and then had it fixed so that it works, and gave it to me last night. And in the back of the clock, there is a door that opens. Mama always told me that there was a surprise in there but I could never get it open to see it. I didn't want to break the clock so I just left it. He got it open, and found that it was a bracelet, so he had it cleaned and then put it back and helped me find it last night. You see, it was all this theme. Jonathan looked up these obscure facts about Egypt and then bought gifts based on the facts. Like the honey-the Egyptians used to smear their slaves with honey so the mosquitoes would be on the slaves and not on themselves. And the jar of water, Egypt only gets an inch of rain a year. The bread machine was because bread is the most popular part of their meals. And they invented clocks. And the puzzle box was just pretty and held our tickets to Egypt."

"That is incredible. So, what happened after that?"

"Susan, that's a little personal, don't you think?"

"Jennifer, he told me that you freaked out in bed. It's ok, I'm trying to help you".

"He told you that?1?"

"He's worried".

"Is nothing sacred and private anymore? I can't believe he told you that".

"Jennifer, let's focus on what happened, regardless of who told me".

"It was dark, and he was touching me, and I wasn't in control. I don't like not being in control".

"Are you always in control?"

"No."

"So why was this time so important?"

"Because….it felt like I was 10 all over again. Mama gave me the clock, and then that night, we had a horrible storm and the power went out, and then….it seems like she was gone."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You mean you don't remember much after her giving you the clock?"

"Not before she died, no. I remember I opened the clock, and then the storm came and she went to lock up the stables. I was alone in the house for a long time. I didn't like it. Pa was traveling, and it was just me and mama. And then she died, and even though it was just me and Pa, we were alone. And then I went away to school…."

"So, Jonathan didn't hurt you or do anything to scare you, it was just the power being out?"

She nodded.

"Surely you have been through power outages before".

"Yes, but this was different. It was really dark, and I didn't know what was going to happen…I didn't like it".

Susan nodded.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't think so. Not medically at least. I think this was an emotional response".

"I still can't believe he told you about our sex life".

"Jennifer, you have told me details about your sex life before. He wasn't doing it to be malicious".

"Surely, there was a better way for him to talk to you about it."

"Do you want to know exactly what he said? He said that you and him were getting intimate, and that the power went out and you got scared. He never said the words sex life, or sex, or told me exactly what he was doing or you were doing in that moment, except to say that you were scared. I promise you, you are blowing this way out of proportion".

She nodded.

"So, how do I reconcile the single thing with being married to him? I mean, he put so much work and thought into the gifts and the theme of the presents and the trip, I can't just go without him. it's just that it feels like I am supposed to go alone".

"I can't tell you how to do that. I can only tell you that you will crush him if you don't let him share this with you. The man went skydiving with you, he adores you, he would go to the end of the earth for you, I am sure he will accompany you for all of these things that you feel you need to do".

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"I have been hospitalized before, Jonathan and I have had our share of trying times and freak accidents and illnesses. Why do I feel this way now? What was so special about this hospital visit to make me feel this way?"

"Well, it could be like Jonathan said, a side effect of the medicines. Crazy dreams are usually a package deal with narcotics, if they were giving you those. Or maybe your body finally felt like you were ready to think about this again. The brain is very mysterious".

"Well, I guess we will never know why I am doing this. But at least there isn't anything medically wrong with me".

"Doctor to patient, my advice is to keep doing what you are doing, you are fine, healthy, and damn near perfect. I took a blood sample at your last appointment, I will run it for a few hormonal tests and let you know what I find out".

Jennifer chuckled.

"My advice friend to friend- go home to Jonathan. He cares about you, and he is very worried. Reassure him that you are fine, and that I said so. And then make love to the man, and let him make love to you, and maybe remember why you fell in love with him and married him in the first place. And finally, have an amazing time in Egypt".

Jennifer nodded.

She put some cash down for her wine, and then stood up.

She came around to the table and hugged Susan.

"Don't know what I would do without you. Thank you".

"You're welcome".

"I will call you next week when we get home from Egypt".

"Perfect. Hope you two have a blast".

Jennifer headed home to Willow Pond, somewhat uneasy to face Jonathan.


	11. Chapter 11

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was surprised to see Jonathan's car home when she got home.

She parked behind him and came inside.

He was sitting at the piano, playing. She knew that meant he was worried.

She went and joined him on the bench.

"Hi".

He stopped playing and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so".

"Are you mad at me?"

"I was in the beginning, but I'm not now".

"You still want to go to Egypt with me?"

She hesitated.

"Jonathan, I appreciate all the thought and effort that you put into this trip. I really and truly do. But the dream was very specific, that I had to do this alone."

He was quiet.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. I just have to do this. I hope you understand".

"I don't understand. I don't. I thought the whole point of our lives was to do things together. I would never dream of doing something like this without you, regardless of what any dream says."

"Jonathan, look at it from my shoes. In my dream, there was a sign above the door that said "Single-Strong, Independent, noticeable, generous, loving, enlightened'. That tells me I need to do this alone".

"Do what you think you need to do".

He got up and grabbed his keys and left.

She went upstairs and packed, and cried as she did.

She came downstairs to make herself something to eat, and finally settled on toast and eggs.

She cleaned up the kitchen after she was done, and was just about to go back upstairs, when the intercom buzzed.

"Jennifer, it's me, can I come up?"

"Sure".

She opened the door. Marcy came in and didn't say anything, just gave her a long hug.

"What's going on?"

"Let's go sit on the couch".

Jennifer followed her.

"Jonathan came to the house to talk to Jake. I was trying not to listen, but I couldn't help it. Then, he saw me and asked me if maybe there was something going on that you didn't tell him about, like female stuff. He thinks that you are going to leave him when you get back from Egypt. The man is absolutely terrified".

"I can't believe he asked you that. I can't believe he didn't trust me".

"Jennifer, he does trust you. He is worried. He said he knows how women talk and he just wants to help in any way he can".

"What else did he say?"

"That he was going to stay at the beach house tonight so that you could rest and you guys wouldn't argue".

"I tried to tell him about the dream. He wouldn't listen".

"Tell me about the dream".

"When I was in the hospital, I had a dream. I was in a room, and it was a long room, and all white. Very peaceful. On one end of the room it said 'Follow your heart'. On the other end of the room, it said "Single-Strong, Independent, Noticeable, Generous, Loving, Enlightened'. On the left side of the room, there were all these pictures of me at different stages in my life. And on the right side of the room, there were pictures of the things that I have accomplished. There were empty frames for the things I said I wanted to do but haven't done. So, I feel like I should do these things. And I feel like since it said Single, I should do them alone. I tried to tell him that, but he got all hurt and left".

"Sweetie, was skydiving on the list?"

Jennifer nodded.

"And did he do that with you?"

She nodded. And then, a lightbulb went off. She started to cry harder.

"I messed up everything".

"No, you didn't. Just call him and tell him you want him to come home so you can talk to him".

"And say what? I can't very well beg him to go with me".

"Jennifer, he loves you. He's upset too. You won't have to beg".

"I have a better idea. You call him, and tell him that my flight is at 9 in the morning and if he wants to go to Egypt with me, to meet me at the airport. I will have his ticket, and I will pack his suitcase and leave it in my car at the airport".

"Ok, I will call him when I leave here".

Marcy stayed till Jennifer was calmed down again, and then she left.

On her way home, she called Jonathan and gave him the message, and reassured him that Jennifer wanted him to come, and she would be happy to see him.

"Thanks, Marcy".

He went to bed at the beach house, and set the alarm clock for 6 in the morning. That would give him plenty of time to meet her at the airport in time for their flight.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer locked up after Marcy left, and headed to bed. She packed his suitcase for him, and then put them both by the door. She climbed into bed, hoping he would come to the airport in the a.m.

***4:40 a.m.***

A car was driving down the beach road, all alone. The driver, fell asleep for a split second, and crashed into a pole, causing all of the electricity to go out in a 3 block radius. Jonathan's alarm clock went dead. The impact of the crash could be heard from the beach house, but Jonathan slept through it.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer got to the airport and checked her bag. She got through security and stopped and got a Starbucks.

She was sitting at the gate and resisting the urge to call Jonathan. She figured if what he had told Marcy was true, he would be there. She was trying to be more flexible, so she decided not to focus on what time he arrived, just that he arrived.

She tried to read but she kept looking down the aisle at people, looking for Jonathan.

She saw a man with a dozen roses, and smiled. And then it wasn't him.

Before she knew it, they were about to start boarding.

She pulled out her phone and texted Marcy.

"He didn't show. Thanks for trying".

Marcy sent back a sad face, and told her to have a nice trip anyways.

Jennifer boarded the flight, and got in her first class seat, and ordered a double vodka martini, straight up with a twist. It was going to be a long flight.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan woke up when the power came back on at 9. He called the phone company to get the time.

"At the tone, the current time will be 9:03 a.m.".

His heart sank.

He frantically called the airlines and asked them for the next flight out to Cairo.

"We have one that will leave tonight at 8, and you will get there tomorrow at 5 p.m.".

"I'll take it. As close to first class as you can get, please".

"Done".

"Thank you".

He hung up and sighed.

He hoped she would understand.

***Egypt***

Jennifer's plane landed late that night, and she took the car service to her hotel.

Jonathan had gotten them a beautiful suite at the Four Seasons.

"So much for romance", she muttered, as she entered the room.

She took a hot shower, and then went to bed.

***The next day***

She got up around 8, and ordered breakfast. After she was done, she got ready and headed out to go sightseeing.

She went to the Pyramids that were the farthest out, since the weather was the nicest. She took tons of pictures and then went to the museum that was located on the grounds of the pyramids.

She walked through the museum at a snail's pace, taking it all in.

She was documenting everything, as she had a story in mind that she wanted to do.

She was so excited after it was over to go back to the hotel and put her thoughts down on paper.

She stopped and had a late afternoon meal at a cute little Egyptian restaurant just down from the hotel. It was the traditional 9 courses, and by the end of it, she was stuffed.

She was just about to get up and head back to her hotel, when everyone at the next table started clapping.

The couple sitting at the table, looked to be American, young, probably in their late 20's.

The man was on one knee, and had an engagement ring in his hand. She was nodding and holding her hand out.

Jennifer smiled for them, and then headed back to the hotel.

She was nearly in tears but she choked them back and chose not to think about Jonathan.

She went to her room when she got back, and decided to take a bubble bath.

She settled into the tub for a nice, long soak.

After about an hour, she emerged, and put on her pajamas, and decided to do some writing.

She was lost in thought and looked down at her paper, and saw that she had only written one name. Jonathan.

She put the legal pad away, and decided to just go to bed.

She had just turned out the light when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and answered it, and opened the door to find Jonathan standing there with a bunch of fake flowers.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and let him in.

He came in and set his suitcase down.

"I wanted to get you real ones, but this is the desert, so this was all I could find".

"Thank you".

"Did you have a great first day?"

She nodded.

"I tried to get here as soon as I could. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have".

"Well, I am starved. I am going to order room service. Do you want anything?"

"No, I don't". She went and washed her face and then came back to the bedroom.

He was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. I promise I am going to stop thinking about the dream. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I promise, it isn't you".

"It's alright. And I'm sorry I missed our flight".

"You missed our flight?"

"Yeah, the power at the beach house went out sometime in the night. I didn't wake up till 9".

She had a relieved look on her face.

"I thought you didn't want to come. I thought you skipped our flight".

"Not at all."

"And to think I almost called you from the airport".

"I wouldn't have made it on time if you had. This isn't your fault".

She nodded.

"I'm glad you are here".

"Me too".

She grabbed the camera and showed him the pictures she had taken that day at the Pyramids.

"These are the Pepi pyramids. There are two sets. Plus, a museum at the location of the second set. They were so beautiful and intricate and yet so simple at the same time".

His room service arrived then, and he let them in.

"What did you order?"

"The number 3 combo. A fried chicken sandwich, some stuffed vine leaves, and 2 traditional Egyptian dishes, taboulleh and something called Cold Mezzah. Plus, a bottle of champagne and some bottles of water, and sliced toasted pitas on the side".

"You are going to eat all that?"

"I am going to try all that".

"Fair enough".

He quickly changed into his pajamas, and then came back to the bed to eat.

She sat with him while he ate.

"Wanna try a stuffed vine leaf?"

"Sure".

She tried one, and ended up liking the whole thing.

"That's really good. I taste rice, lemon, tomato, parsley, and olive oil".

"Try this. It's Taboulleh".

She liked that too.

He wasn't a fan of the Cold Mezzah, but she loved it, so she ate the whole thing.

"So, what did you like best out of all of this?"

"Probably the stuffed vine leaves. What about you?"

"I liked everything but the Mezzah. But I liked the fried chicken sandwich and fries the best".

"Imagine that".

He poured them some champagne, and handed her a glass.

"Thank you".

He moved the cart into the hall, and then came back and joined her in bed.

"Darling, what do you say we start this vacation over, and just forget yesterday entirely?"

"I'll drink to that".

They clinked glasses, kissed a few times, and then took a sip.

They both spit the champagne back into the glass.

"Ugh! This is disgusting!"

"That has to be the nastiest champagne I have ever had".

Jonathan got up and got them water bottles instead.

Jennifer guzzled hers in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth.

Jonathan called and ordered some more pitas and stuffed vine leaves and water.

He laid back on the bed next to her.

"Well, so much for getting tipsy with you tonight".

"Are you tired?"

"A little. I walked a good bit today. But I took a bath when I got back here, so I'm alright".

"How was the flight?"

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Fine. Our returning flight will be better".

"I hope so".

Their new room service order arrived, and he explained that the champagne wasn't the same as in the US.

He tipped the guy and the brought the cart back in, and gave Jennifer the stuffed vine leaves, and then brought the pitas and water over as well.

They shared everything, and then decided to head to bed.

She pulled the covers back and they slipped under them.

She reached up and turned out the light, and then snuggled onto his chest.

"I missed you".

He kissed her forehead.

He rolled them so that she was on her back, and started kissing her neck.

She unbuttoned his pajama top, and ran her hands up and down his back.

He lifted the nightgown up and over her head, and tossed it on the floor.

She lifted her feet up and used them to get his pajama pants off, while his mouth found hers in a frenzied state of passion.

He moved lower to her breasts, and sucked on them while she ran her fingers through his hair.

He moved back up to plant some kisses on her jawbone and nibble on her earlobe again.

"Now honey…"

He sank himself inside her, joining their bodies together. She brought her legs up around his waist, and they rocked their hips together, while he kissed her.

She reached down and pulled his hips closer to her, and tightened around him, and they went over the edge together.

It was hot, passionate, intense, and romantic.

He pulled out of her and rolled her till she was laying on his chest again.

"Happy vacation to us".

"Happy vacation indeed".

A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

***4 days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had one more day in Egypt, before they were going back home.

They had seen all of the pyramids that she wanted to see, and had gone to all the ruins sites as well, and all of the museums.

She had really enjoyed their trip, but she was also ready to get home.

They were in their hotel room, and she was taking a long bath because her calves were killing her.

Jonathan was taking a nap.

She got out of the bathtub and came into the bedroom.

He was lying diagonally on the bed, on top of her pajamas.

She grabbed the pillow and threw it at the end of the bed and laid on it and fell asleep with him.

He woke up about an hour later, and decided to give her a massage.

She woke up to him massaging her back with massage oil.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, I did".

"Darling, what do you say next weekend, we go back to the cabin?"

"Sure. We can take some of the meat with us, and have a quiet weekend, just you and me".

"Great. I will take off Friday, and we can drive up Thursday night".

"Perfect".

After about an hour of massaging her, they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

Jennifer dreamed of snow all night long.


	12. Chapter 12

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer arrived home and went straight to bed. 19-hour flights were complete and total energy killers.

They slept till almost 11 the next day.

Jonathan called and ordered them brunch from their favorite greasy spoon.

They spent the day laying around in their pajamas, and catching up on the mail.

Jennifer laid her head on Jonathan's shoulder while they were on the couch.

"Darling, did I thank you properly for taking me to Egypt?"

"Yes, you did. Plenty of times".

She kissed him and rubbed his arm some.

They were going through the last of the mail when a letter from Susan Kendall caught her eye.

She opened it to find a pretty card.

"Jennifer, call me when you get back. I have your test results. -Susan".

Jennifer reached over and grabbed the phone and called Susan.

She was put through right away.

"Jennifer! Hi! Have a good trip?"

"Oh yes, it was fantastic".

Jonathan leaned over and started kissing her neck.

She was trying not to laugh and make it obvious on the phone.

"I ran your blood sample again. I think you have a condition known as PCD, or post coital dysphoria. The good news is that if you add natural herbs and spices to your diet like turmeric, and lemongrass, you might be able to clear it up naturally. If not, I can call you in a medication for that, like Zoloft, or Prozac, if you'd like."

"I think I will try option one. Thanks, Susan".

She hung up.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

"Great". He continued kissing her neck.

She moved to lay down on the couch, and he followed her.

They made love on the couch and then napped all afternoon.

***Thursday***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and rolled over to snuggle Jennifer some more.

"Morning, babe".

She stretched and yawned.

"Morning, darling".

He hugged her tight, and smoothed her hair off her forehead.

"How long do you have to work today?"

He gave her several kisses.

"I cleared-kiss-everything-kiss-from my calendar-kiss-after 1-kiss".

"Perfect. I will have us all packed and ready".

She gave him a few kisses and then started scratching his back.

"I am never gonna go to the office now".

"You're the boss, honey. You can be late if you want".

He kissed her and then sat up.

"Hold that thought till we get to the cabin".

She nodded.

He got in the shower and she got in right after him.

They had a quick breakfast together and then he kissed her goodbye a few times before he headed to the office.

She got them all packed, and made them some snacks for the car. She packed their meat in a yeti cooler so that it would stay frozen.

She decided to pack something special, just because, and ran and got it and hid it among the luggage.

The car was almost loaded when he got home, and she was ready to go.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi gorgeous".

She wrapped her arms around him.

"The car is almost packed. I just need help loading the cooler into the backseat".

He put the cooler in the back, and then went and changed clothes.

They left about 20 minutes later.

***In the car***

They held hands as they drove and he told her all about the new deal that he was fighting the board on.

"They want me to buy a company and I am refusing".

"Why are you refusing?"

"Because of who the owner is".

"Who is the owner?"

"Well, the company is named Dynacorp. Dynacorp is a subsidiary of Plumco, and Plumco is owned by Manning Industries".

"Manning, as in Elliott?"

"The one and only".

"Did you tell them why you are saying no?"

"Part of it. I said that I swore when I met you I would never do business with him, but even if I hadn't, he has a horrible business record and I still don't want to do any business with him. He has a record of unethical business practices".

"Well, I am sure they will believe you one way or the other".

Jennifer closed her eyes and took a small nap as they drove to the cabin. Next thing she knew, they were spinning, Jonathan was yelling at her to wake up, and the car was bouncing.

"what's happening?"

"We had a blowout. I'm trying to pull over".

She sat up straight and held on to the handle in the ceiling.

He managed to get the car pulled over, and stopped. They got out and started unloading the car so he could change the tire.

Two hours later, he was able to get the changed, and they were back on the road, looking for a tire shop.

They finally spotted a tire shop, and pulled in.

Jennifer went and sat in the waiting room, while Jonathan paid for the new tire, and then he came and joined her.

"Should only be about an hour, babe".

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get to the cabin?"

He leaned in close to her, even though they weren't sitting near anyone else.

"Take a bath with you". He kissed her.

"Oh.. What's the second thing you want to do when we get to the cabin?"

"scrub your back in the bathtub". He kissed her again.

"Mmm… what's the third thing you wanna do when we get to the cabin?"

"Dry you off".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm serious".

He kissed her again and laced his fingers through hers.

"What about you? What's the first thing you want to do at the cabin?"

"Well, that bath sounds nice".

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And the second thing?"

"Give you a back scratch".

"Oh yes. And the third thing?"

She hesitated and then whispered in his ear.

"Damn, you wanna do that? I hope they fix the tire soon, we need to go".

She was laughing.

"But darling, you realize that we can't do any of that until we have unpacked the car, and had dinner, and cleaned up the kitchen, right?"

"Oh come on! House rules. Owner's rights".

She was giggling.

"Jonathan, we can't unpack the car after our bath, it wouldn't be proper. And we are going to need our strength, which we will get from dinner, to do the top 3….and if we don't clean up the kitchen, we will have bugs and you know I don't like bugs in the kitchen".

"I have the perfect solution".

"What's that?"

"We are going to stop at Little Italy and order a pizza".

"Great idea!"

"And we are going to use paper plates, and it will only take us about 30 seconds to clean up".

She laughed and kissed him.

"You are so cute when you love me".

"Which is all the time, in case you didn't know".

"I think I might be aware".

"Mr. Hart, your car is ready."

They stood up and held hands as they walked to the car.

About an hour later, they were at the cabin with their pizza.

Jonathan unpacked the car, and Jennifer went and started the tub.

She got their bath all ready, and then changed into her robe. Jonathan was still in the kitchen.

"Darling….the bath is almost ready…"

"Coming babe".

He locked the cabin door, and wedged something against it just in case, and then headed to the bedroom.

He quickly undressed, and got the bed ready, and then went into the bathroom, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She leaned back against him, and he kissed her cheek.

She took her robe off and sank into the bath, and then he climbed in after her.

She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He scrubbed her back and gave her a back rub, and then they soaked for a bit.

"Honey, we never talked about how long we are staying here at the cabin".

"Oh, just a couple days or so."

"Do you have any business trips coming up?"

"I might have one, but it's not set in stone, yet".

"You know what I want us to do sometime?"

"What's that?"  
"I want us to sneak off somewhere. Like we either don't tell anyone where we are going, or we tell them we are going one place and instead we go to a different place".

"Kind of like naughty weekends? Like when we were engaged, and had to sneak around your dad?"

"Kind of like that".

"But darling, we don't have to sneak around anymore. If we want to go somewhere, we can".

"I know. It's just….no, nevermind. It's silly".

"Babe, tell me. It's not silly, I promise".

"Well, it's just back then, our relationship was so mysterious and new and I miss that."

"I do too. But I like it better now, because now, we know what we want and we don't have to answer to anyone. Once we got married, your dad had to let us stay in the same room together".

"That's true, but we managed to get around it anyways".

"We did. Do you think he knew?"

"I'm sure he suspected, but I don't know if he knew. I am positive that had he caught us, he would have said something".

They finally got out of the bath and true to his word, he dried her off with the big fluffy towel.

She reached for her robe.

"Not yet, babe".

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him as he carried her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and held her close to him, as he kissed her neck.

She leaned back as he moved his kisses lower to her breasts, and sucked her nipple.

"Oh….Jonathan…."

He turned and rolled them at the same time, landing her on her back.

He laid down on top of her and framed her face with his hands.

"You are so beautiful".

She leaned up and kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

She reached down and squeezed his butt, and he used his knee to open her legs.

He planted several kisses along her jawbone, and nibbled on her earlobe while he was simultaneously pinching her taut nipples.

She shuddered in pleasure.

She reached down, guided him to where she wanted him, and then grabbed his hips.

He quickly filled her, and began to thrust in and out of her, eliciting moans from her that made him want her even more.

She kissed him, and then made eye contact with him.

"Honey…..NOW".

He took them both over the edge, time and time again, until they were both completely exhausted. They relaxed in each other's arms, as he kissed her lightly and she scratched his back.

"Darling…why is my back hot? Am I running a fever?"

He chuckled.

"No babe. I turned the electric blanket on, and we are on top of it".

"Thank goodness… I was afraid I was getting sick again".

He felt bad for having worried her.

"Darling, would you like some champagne?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe some more pizza though".

"Great idea. Stay here and I will go get it".

She kissed him, and then got up and got her robe and slippers while he went and heated up their pizza.

They settled back into the bed, and shared the pizza.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you".

"What is it?"

"Well, tomorrow night, after dinner, we are heading back home. But there's a reason for that".

"What's the reason?"

"I can tell you, or you can figure it out slowly, with clues".

"Hmmm….. how many clues?"

"Less than 10".

"Ok then, I think I will take the clues".

"You know that game Pinball?"

She nodded.

"well, we are going to where it was banned".

"Pinball was banned?"

He nodded.

"And, we are also going to be in the place where if you want to run a chauffeur service, it costs $1 million dollars for one year".

"That much?"

She took another bite of pizza.

"And, there's a baby born every 4 seconds".

She was totally confused.

"If we took a cab from our house all the way to where we are going, it would run about $18,000".

She was still confused.

"Last clue".

She nodded.

"In 1922, there was a riot, over straw hats".

"You can't be serious. Straw Hats?"

"Yep, straw hats".

"How do you know these things?"

"Well, you know how you are known for your copious amounts of research? I have been known to do my own copious amounts of research where you are concerned".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"So, babe, do you have any idea what the surprise is?"

"Well, I know it's a trip. And it has to be far away from our house based on the cab fare clue. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Certainly".

"What kind of food do they eat there?"

"Yummy, yummy food. They literally have whatever you want to eat, and the best part is, it's available whenever".

"Anything?"

"Anything".

"Hmmm…..So if I woke up at 2 a.m. and had to have something off the wall, like some Cuban Chinese short ribs, I could go get them?"

"Absolutely".

He started planting kisses along her arm, starting at her wrist.

"Darling, how often do you wake up at 2 a.m. craving Cuban Chinese?"

"Well, not often. But it was my go-to in college, and when I was working at the New York Times".

Suddenly, her eyes got wide, and she got excited.

She turned and grabbed his face.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"For real this time. I cleared my calendar, and I don't have to go to the office while we are there, once. Just you, and me, and 7 days in NYC".

She kissed him so passionately, and grabbed his face with her hands.

He took their plates, and put them on the nightstand. He resumed kissing her and laid her back on the bed.

"You're wonderful. I am so excited!"

She kissed him nice and slow, and they made mad, passionate love again, before falling asleep all wrapped up together.

***2 days later***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and saw that Jennifer was already out of bed. He wasn't surprised. She was beyond excited about going to New York with him. He was more surprised that she had managed to go to sleep the night before.

He found her in the bathroom, just getting out of the shower.

"Darling, what are we going to do in NYC for the next 7 days?"

"Anything you want, darling. Anything you want".

He kissed her and then got in the shower.

***NYC***

They spent the flight reading, making love, and watching a movie.

They got checked into their penthouse suite at the Plaza, and Jonathan ordered them their standard order from their favorite deli, Grimelli's- pepperoni pizza and a large salad for two with house dressing.

He and Jennifer changed into their pajamas, and sat on the couch in their suite, and turned the TV on.

"Did you decide what you want to do this week?"

"Tomorrow, I want to go shopping. And maybe to a play. And then the rest of the week, I want to hit our favorite restaurants and see some more plays and take a carriage ride with you and see the Met…."

He silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you". she looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, Red".

"This just in….the city of New York is under a weather advisory. The National Weather Service is predicting that New York City will be hit this week by a major blizzard".

Jennifer and Jonathan started laughing, and couldn't stop.

Jonathan got up and went and got the champagne that they had waiting for them on arrival, popped the top and poured two glasses.

"Here's to be snowed in with you, darling".

"To Blizzards".

They clinked glasses, kissed a few times, and then took a sip.


End file.
